Hans and Elsa - Bitter and Sweet
by Aren Knightley
Summary: "Without the bitter, the sweet isn't as sweet." -Mayday Parade (#iceburnsweek @tumblr) (plus other short stories)
1. Monster

Day 1's prompt is _"Monster"_

* * *

Disclaimer: Frozen belongs to Disney

* * *

**Day 1: Monster**

Hans sneered evilly at Elsa, not a single hint of remorse flashed through his green eyes which gleamed murderously.

"Oh, my foolish _queen!_" he spat out her title venomously. "You did everything perfectly except for one fatal error— you trusted _me_."

Elsa glared at Hans angrily, and yet she tried desperately to find the man that won over her trust and captured her heart, not this monster who trampled on them mercilessly.

Elsa's anguished gaze flickered towards the frozen block of ice which contained Kristoff and Anna's frozen bodies. Their hearts weren't frozen, but it was still Elsa's error that they were in their current disposition. Kristoff had his arms wrapped protectively around Anna, as though he was holding back the princess who's arms were outstretched, hands reaching out and her mouth opened as if to shout, "No!"

Hans had redirected her her spell which was meant for him, before restraining her and creating a circle of fire around them that stopped the guards from coming closer.

The auburn haired prince turned away from Elsa and walked towards Kristoff and Anna, he stood there with his back against Elsa, silent and contemplating, then fire suddenly came alive on his hands, dancing a menacing dance that promised death and anguish. He reached forward, the flames licked the block of ice—

"No!" Elsa shouted, but with the restraints Hans placed on her, reinforced with his flame spell, she was powerless and could not break free.

Elsa frowned, concentrating against her restraints, the ice continued to melt, and the more it melted, the more Hans stepped away, keeping his fire burning but it didn't look like his purpose were to burn the two frozen victims.

When the ice had completely melted, and Kristoff and Anna fell down on the snow covered ground, weak but alive, Hans laughed manically, then he turned around and started walking back to Elsa.

The princess and the mountain man lying on the ground, weak, they looked up and saw Hans smirked, an unreadable expression flashed in his eyes. As he turned around, with his head down, and his messy hair covering his eyes, nobody noticed the brief moment his smirk turned into a sad smile.

_Now I must finish this._

Hans looked up, greens eyes bearing into Elsa's soul penetratingly with his cruel glare and sadistic grin. "Now everybody will see the end of your fairytale, snow queen," Hans said, his both his arms were covered in wild fire. "I will reign in my triumph!"

Elsa concentrated on breaking the restraints, her ice battled with Hans's flame spell relentlessly, until finally, when Hans was close enough and about to strike her, the metal restraints broke sending ice and metal fragments flying in the air.

"Queen Elsa! Know that this is my vic—" The moment Hans struck, Elsa's ice sprang from the ground as deadly spikes, piercing Hans's body. His fire dissipated completely.

"This is my victory," Hans laughed weakly, then he coughed up blood. He did what he had to, and he succeeded.

_For once,_he thought, _I did not fail in what I hoped to achieve. _

But what did he hope to achieve anyway?

"Hans," Elsa said softly, her voice was strained. "Why?"

"Because someone like me can never be redeemed or accepted," he said in a weak voice."Live Elsa, and be free from my accursed existence."

Tears started welling from Elsa's eyes. She reached forward, hands gently trailing along Hans jaw.

His fire, which gave him the ability to heal quickly, kept Hans at the edge of his life, teetering dangerously between life and death, with the last of his strength, he lifted his arm and touched Elsa's cheek affectionately, "Do not let them see your tears, my beloved queen."

Hans smiled, his arms dropped limply to his side.

Elsa smiled, it was small almost unnoticeable, in return, blinking back the tears that threatened to fall.

**Let the devil be condemned, and the angel uplifted. **

"Elsa," Hans said her name lovingly. It was such a cruel thing, fate, it was always cruel to them. _Always. _

**For that is their fate. **

"I love y..." it was a painful and unfair way to die. His flame finally lost the battle, and death claimed him, leaving him unable to finish his sentence.

Elsa was quiet, stoic, she was unaware of the guards walking towards her, she didn't notice Anna's arms going around her, or Kristoff pulling them away. Her tears did not fall, and her heart slowly crept with ice, wishing and unable to cease beating.

**That is **_**our**_** fate. **

"We all trusted him, Elsa, but we should have known that monster can never love," she heard a voice say, but it was muddled to her. Was it Anna? Kristoff? "He can only pretend."

Oh, but he _did_ love her, and she knew that deep in her heart, the fallen prince really did love her. He loved her enough to sacrifice himself, making her look like the hero by slaying the beast, allowing her to redeem herself in the eyes of her people and gain their sympathy by destroying the villain who had supposedly _preyed_ on her heart.

And she loved him just as much, if not _more._

But _if_ he were a monster, and his love were just pretend, then her heart was made of ice for she never loved _as well_.

* * *

So someone at tumblr dedicated a week to Iceburns, it started yesterday and it will end on April 6.

I figured I'd go along and write my own stories based on the prompts.

(And yes, I got the **three sentences ****in boldface **up there from my first one-shot, "_Prince in the Dungeons" _


	2. Fire and Ice

Day 2's Prompt: "_Fire and Ice"_

* * *

Disclaimer: Frozen belongs to Disney.

* * *

**Day 2: Fire and Ice**

They all dismounted from their horses, Elsa motioned for her remaining guards to crouch and move slow. Finally, after hours of chasing, they had the fire demon cornered. Elsa could see the exhaustion in the faces of the guards, she was tired herself, today was supposed to be another ordinary and _boring_ day of signing documents and writing letters, but somehow she managed to get kilometers into the deepest parts North Mountains while chasing the _fire demon_ the townspeople had reported "_rising from the sea_ and attacking them."

After a quick investigation of the part the town the reports came in, it was near the docks, Elsa did saw burn marks there, angry and wild in its path, what Elsa didn't see, however, were injured folks. The people she talked to said the _demon_ in the shape of a man covered in fire, had tried attacking the people, but did no further harm than trying to, and scorching the ground and some barrels.

An enraged cry escaped from the being's lips, then he swept his arms in front of him, aiming for everyone closing in on him, everyone _but_ the queen. Elsa quickly noticed this, and for a fraction of a second she let her guard down, looking and studying the face of her enemy for then first time. What surprised her was the fact that _it_ was staring right back at her, as if it were begging her to understand.

_Understand what?_ She frowned, then she saw it. _Fear._ It wasn't trying to harm anyone, it was trying to protect itself. It was afraid, but of what? Surely he could have torched anyone who dared cross its path. _But it didn't._ Elsa reminded herself. He only hurt the guards enough to immobilize them, no one had gotten killed or grievously injured, as far as Elsa knew.

She held up a hand to stop the guards, then she motioned for them to back away. Although they didn't like the idea, the stood down, but were all tensed and ready to spring into action at a moment's notice to help their queen.

Elsa brought her hands in the air and targeted the man covered in fire. She sent a concentrated blizzard towards him, ice met fire, creating a dense mist around them. Elsa walked towards it slowly when she could no longer see the fire burning behind the thick mist. Directly in front of it, with the mist slowly dissipating, Elsa gasped at what she saw.

In front of her, Hans was kneeling on the ground, his auburn hair was longer and messier, covering his eyes, his arms hung limply on his sides and he was heaving, his chest moving along with it's rhythm.

Hans looked up at Elsa, and when she saw his green eyes, she could no longer see the man who had tried to take her kingdom, or the demon covered in fire, in his place she saw a man, looking frightened as though he were a lost little boy. "H- Help me, Q- Queen El- Elsa," he said shakily, though he wasn't shaking from the cold his body _refused_ to feel.

Elsa knelt in front of him slowly, one hand reaching out to touch his cheek, not minding one bit that this man was so inappropriately dressed—if he were even dressed at all, besides the black trousers that were in tatters.

"I d- don't know what to do," Hans said again, his voice sounded painfully weak and small. "I can't control it. _It_ wants to take control of me. I can't— it's— Help me, _Elsa._"

"I will," Elsa replied softly, not caring that he had addressed him so intimately, without title. Last she heard, the King of the Southern Isles had banished Hans, that was almost a year ago. "I promise."

Her senses, and the more logical part of her screamed at her not to trust this man, but the part of her who understood the _fear_ that flashed through his eyes, wanted desperately to help him—to let him know that she would not let him, or _anyone_ suffer what she had gone through.

Hans breathing slowed down with each passing second, "Th- Thank..." he fell forward, consciousness drifting away, unwittingly, into Elsa arms who shakily managed to catch him. "...you."

Elsa touched his face and brushed back his hair, he seemed so peaceful while he slept, she didn't think that someone like_ him_ could look that peaceful. She didn't believe that someone as villainous as he was could look so _damnably_ angelic when he was unconscious.

_Maybe he should be unconscious more often._

"Your majesty, what do you want us to do with him?" one guard asked as he approached.

"Bring him to the castle, take him to the Eastern wing's high tower, give him a bed and a change of clothes," she allowed two other guards to take Hans from her Hans and support his weight. "Give him food and let him bathe, when he wakes up, and don't forget to treat his wounds. Place guards outside his doors and don't let anyone but me and Gerda in."

The guards nodded, saluted and carried Hans's body away on one of their horses. One guard, by the name of Iver, who was tasked to remain at her side at all times, helped her mount her horse, and after mounting his, asked, "What are you going to do with him, your highness?"

"Help him, of course," Elsa replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Help him?" Iver seemed confused and taken aback. "But h- he's—"

"The banished prince of the Southern Isles, the traitor who almost usurped my throne," she smiled ruefully at the guard. "But he is also under the protection of Arendelle now."

Iver shook his head, looking like he thought his queen had finally gone crazy from the hours of chasing, "Princess Anna will not be pleased."

"I'll deal with my sister, Iver," Elsa laughed, Iver had been a in the palace since he was old enough to wield a sword, and served as a guard the moment his age permitted him to, and outside his duties, Elsa knew that this man was a friend of Anna's—and Kristoff's eventually. "Kristoff will help me distract her."

Iver laughed. Elsa spurred her horse into action, her mind drifted back towards Hans. It was an unlikely second meeting, and an even more unlikely scenario that she would end up helping her enemy. Fate had a mysterious way of working, and she didn't know, yet, what it would mean for her, or Hans—or anybody else that will be dragged into the picture, for that matter.

Villain and Heroine.

Hot and Cold.

Fire and Ice.

Hans and Elsa.

_Him and me._

It had a poetic ring to it, and was an unlikely combination, one the gods dared tried pushing.

* * *

Finally the internet cooperated, and I finally got to post this.

I'm well aware that this story is horribly cliff-hanger-ish, so I'll be writing another story for Day 2.

Also, it sunk in to me in a very slow, very late manner, that today is April 1.

(I guess I just don't have a sense of date or time on school vacations.)


	3. Fire and Ice 2

So no, this is not a continuation of the fic beforehand (I don't think I'll be continuing that anyway.)

But anyways... Here's a quick fic to make up for the horrible one-shot before this. (aka Fire and Ice 1)

* * *

The prompt (Fire and Ice), disclaimer (always), and day(2) are still the same.

* * *

**Day 2: Fire and Ice 2**

Hans tried to calm himself down as he walked down the halls of Arendelle's castle. He was trying to steady his nerves and remove the enormously, happy grin that was on his face. He stood in front of the library's door, took a calming breath and opened the door.

"Your majesty," he said, opening the door and grinning at Elsa, who sat on the red chair facing the door.

"Oh, Hans, I haven't seen you around all day," Elsa greeted with a tired smile.

"I actually thought you were avoiding me," Hans teased, pouting childishly and batting his eyelashes. "I've been running around the halls all day trying to look for you."

"Sorry, I've been busy, that's all," Elsa sighed, leaning back against the chair.

"I know," Hans replied, unable to wipe the grin off his face, he intensified the heat in his hand to quickly warm up the mug of hot cocoa in his hand—sometimes it was useful to have fire and heat at your bidding. "That's why I brought you this."

The tired smile on Elsa's face turned into a shy grin that that practically lit up her blue eyes, she looked up at Hans with that loving and grateful look that always managed to make Hans's heart beat a little bit faster than before, "Thank you."

"Anything," Hans said, leaning down in front of her. "For my queen."

Elsa took a sip, before sighing contentedly and placing the mug on the table beside her. Hans, without saying a word, reached out and took Elsa's face in his hands. Then he gently pulled her towards him, simultaneously leaning forward. For a while he stayed like that, lips hovering dangerously close to Elsa's that he felt her breath against his lips. He let his thumb trail lightly across Elsa's lips, moving tantalizingly closer and closer still.

"Hans," Elsa said with _that _impatient tone that Hans absolutely loved getting out of her. "Don't be a tease."

Hans smirked in triumph, letting his lips crash on hers. It didn't start out slow and tentative like the first time they kissed, this one was more aggressive and needy in its passion. Elsa reached forward, and pulled Hans closer, her hands ran through his auburn hair wildly.

"Hans!" Elsa squeaked, managing not to gasp. "My dress," her_ ice_ dress. "You're melting my dress."

The prince kissed the tip of her nose, "I," then it went down to her lips, "Don't," then it started trailing down to her the crook of her neck and her clavicle "Care," then his lips came back up to her lips, kissing them with the same intensity as it did earlier. A soft moan escaped Elsa's lips, it was very improper but Elsa decided she didn't care, the sound almost sent Hans over the edge and forget what he was doing and why he was in that room.

"Elsa" Hans breathed out when he managed to pull away, he looked into her eyes, and with a pleading tone said, "Marry me."

Without even missing a beat, Elsa said, "No" before pulling him in for another kiss.

_No?_ Hans head screamed with sudden alarm and panic, but the kiss was making it very, very, hard to concentrate. Feeling him tense, Elsa giggled and broke the kiss, Hans frowned and stared at Elsa like she suddenly grew another head. _I asked her to marry me, she said no, and now she's laughing at me?_

"April fool's, Hans," Elsa whispered softly into his ear, she had a long day of getting _April fooled_ by Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and on one occasion even Sven, she saw the opportunity and figured she'd pull this one on Hans.

Hans smirk, "Clever," he chuckled and pushed Elsa back against the couch, trying to save his dignity, and assuring his bruised pride he asked, "But what if I was only trying to pull the same trick on you."

Ice crept on Hans arm, but with his abnormally high temperature because of his new abilities he didn't notice the cold, "You wouldn't dare."

Of course he wouldn't.

He'd be insane to even _think _of trying to pull a trick like that.

"No," Hans kissed Elsa again, "I love you too much," he admitted with a boyish grin that Elsa found cute.

Smiling into the kiss, Elsa managed to whisper, "Prove it."

And he did.

Needless to say, it was a very _productive_ April first.

* * *

So... maybe it wasn't that quick. Oh god. That sounded too much of a pun. Gob, never mind.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed that. I'm horrible at writing these kind of scenes.


	4. War

Day 3's Prompt: "_War_"

* * *

Disclaimer: *sings* you know what it is! (plus the fact that _Love Like War _belongs to ATL)

* * *

**Day 3: War**

**Make a wish on our sorry little hearts.**

The runt of the family, he was always easily overlook, always the one bullied and the one taking the fall for his brothers' mistakes.

He had a duty to his family, a duty, that in the eyes of their father and his brothers, he decidedly failed all the time. He was useless because everything he tried to do, his older brothers already succeeded at; he was a _coward_ because he never tried to defend himself against their cruel words, he stopped trying when he knew he couldn't win; on top of those, he was the proverbial family black-sheep.

Hans was many things, and _loved_ wasn't one of them.

He was eight when he finally learned he would never truly belong in his family, "Mom, do you love me?" it was an innocent question, one that had at the tip of his tongue when his father had shouted at him, "Nobody cares about you, Hans!" in front of his brothers, who did nothing, after he tried to showing his school card, which his teacher had called "exceptional results for a child his age," to his father.

"Hans," his mother had said, voice full of pity and pretense. "If only someone actually did."

_I wish somebody would just care._

She was the heiress of a powerful family, she had not grown up unloved, she had loving parents and a loving sister.

But she never really felt free, she always felt like everybody was watching her every move, waiting for one, _inconsequential_ mistake that would ruin her family's name. She felt lonely, afraid of letting anybody down and not meeting their expectations, she shut everybody and tried to conceal her emotions .

Her sister was more carefree, if she did something wrong, people would overlook it, nobody cared about her mistakes, _she was only human_—but they wanted _her_ to make the mistake, the heiress was also only human, but her mistakes were more _scandalous_.

Elsa was called many things, "The Golden Child", "The Heiress", "The Perfect Daughter", "The Kindest Sister"—she accepted all of them, even though she felt like they were over exaggerated at times, except for one that always managed to make a chip in her walls—"Ice Queen".

She wanted to reach out, but the great expectations of her parents, her sister, and _the people_ held her back from truly expressing herself.

_I wish somebody would just understand._

**Have a smoke,**

They met through her sister, Anna, whom he had previously dated. He was a real player, a heart-breaker, and Elsa was immediately wary of Hans, hated him even, especially when he broke her sister's heart.

He offered her a stick of cigarette, and she could only stare at him like the gesture offended her.

He shrugged nonchalantly and put the stuck in his lips, taking the lighter from his jacket pocket and lighting the but of the cigarette.

He took a drag and let it out slowly, "So, Ice Queen, it's your sister's eighteenth birthday, why are you out here and not in there?"

"Why are you invited?" she spat out none to gently.

"Anna and I are friends," Hans smirked, lifting one uncaring shoulder before taking another drag and blowing out the smoke. "You're the only one who hasn't gotten over our previous relationship. Even Kristoff and I are buddies."

Kristoff was Anna's current boyfriend, a little bit on the gruff side but was actually really gentle and sweet—everything Hans wasn't.

Elsa rolled her eyes, she started walking away to go back inside when Hans's words stopped her cold in her tracks.

"Maybe you're jealous," he laughed.

She walked back to him and gave him one resounding slap across the cheek that echoed in the empty alley, the sound drowned out by the muted music of the bar.

Elsa held her hand to her chest, Hans only smirked at her, proud to get the guarded Ice Queen riled up like that—only _he_ had the talent to do so.

She _was_ jealous.

But not of Anna's relationship with Hans.

Heavens, no!

She was jealous that Anna _had_ a relationship with Hans and had gotten out of it without so much as a scandal from the media.

Imagine if Elsa were in her position—nobody would _ever_ let her live it down.

Elsa stormed away, and Hans watched her, crushing the cigarette beneath his feet. She was an interesting woman, he would add her to his list of conquest, it would probably be hard, but he was Hans, _the_ Hans, he captured the hearts of women... broke them eventually—_but, ah, who cares?_ He didn't have the conscience to feel guilty about it.

**Pour a drink.**

A few nights after Anna's party, one particular night that Elsa was particularly troubled by her thoughts, she poured herself a glass of wine and sat on the couch.

Hans was flirting with her every time they met, and because he represented his family's company as a partner for her family's company—they met almost _everyday._

She took a sip and massaged the bridge of her nose.

_What a troublesome man._

She shook her head free of thoughts of him, he had been occupying her thoughts more and more recently.

**Steal a kiss in the dark.**

Hans moved slowly, like a lion hunting for it's prey in the dead of the night.

Why was she walking home so late in the night anyway?

And why did she come from the direction of the bar Hans had just gotten out from—her office was on the opposite direction.

_Doesn't she know how dangerous it is? Walking home at this time of night?_ The streets are filled with dangerous people at this time of night. _Men, like me,_ Hans thought bemusedly.

The next street she turned to was empty, save for cars that occasionally passed by. He quickened his pace and caught up to her, quickly, quietly, he reached out and pulled her flush against him.

He held a hand over her mouth and held her firmly against him whilst she struggled. _She's so small,_ Hans realized. It was rather easy to carry her to the dark alley.

"Good evening, Elsa," he murmured into her ear huskily.

She stopped struggling, Hans released his hold.

"You bastard!" she shouted, glaring at him murderously for all she was worth. He just smirked at her. "I thought... I thought—"

Her voice broke, Hans's eyes widened, _She's about to cry!_ An emotion he hadn't felt for a long time hit him like a bucket of ice cold water—guilt.

He did the next best thing he could do—he pulled her in for a kiss.

**Fingernails on my skin like the teeth of a shark.**

It was a kiss, _one_ tentative kiss that somehow managed to get out of control, and they were in an alley, _for crying out loud!_

Oh but she was _enjoying_ this, and she_ hated_ that she was enjoying this.

Hans just let himself go completely, and drove her insane with his touch and kisses. His guilt disappeared like it wasn't there in the first place.

What a scandal, if people found out the Black Prince and Ice Queen were about to get it down in an alley.

**I'm intoxicated by the lie. **

But, alas! She _wasn't_ Elsa, just some woman Hans had decided to fulfill this aching fantasy of his.

"So, do you always do this, Westergard?" she giggled annoyingly. Elsa would _never_ giggle like this. This bimbo wasn't even beautiful enough to compare.

Elsa was guarded with walls he wanted to tear down, she wore a mask, not unlike his, that he wanted to see past.

This whore was just someone who wanted a quick fuck and an easy cash.

Elsa was more, so much more.

A growl escaped his lips, "Shut up," before kissing her again.

**In the chill of your stare I am painfully lost,**

Hans was unable to concentrate on the meeting fully the next day, not after what he had done, or rather _tried _to do, he just suddenly lost interest when the whore started moaning too much, that he just gave up trying to fuck her. She wasn't Elsa anyway.

_It's extremely difficult to concentrate when the object of your fantasies are talking right there in front of you, walking like a damned model on the run way and talking seducti—_Hans shook his head. _Focus!_ She wasn't doing any of those things of course, but his head—_both_ his heads, in fact, decided she was.

**Like a deer in the lights of an oncoming bus.**

Elsa frowned, Hans looked distracted, and she needed him to listen. He was an important partner to the company, and she'd be damned of her plans wouldn't fall through because he was distracted.

"And that concludes this part of the meeting," she said, forcing a smile. "I let you go over the other plans. Excuse me."

"Westergard," she called out, placing a hand on his arm. He flinched, Elsa realized, like he had just been broken out from a daydream. "Outside, now."

He didn't retort any sarcastic remark, he just nodded mutely which Elsa found to be very, very odd.

**For the thrill of your touch I will shamefully lust,**

Hans just followed her outside the meeting room, his Hans briefly touching the part of his arm where her hand had briefly touched.

He tried to shake off the feeling in the pit if his stomach but found himself unable to do so.

She turned around, just in time for him to fix a lazy and uncaring smirk on his face.

_Oh, Elsa, if you only knew what you're capable of doing to me._

**As you tell me we're nothing but trouble.**

"Hans," she said impatiently. "What's wrong with you in there earlier?"

"You are," he growled darkly, before running a hand through his auburn hair and smirking at her. "You're too distracting."

Her face turned a delicious shade of crimson, Hans decided to push his luck, "Do you have any idea what you're capable of causing in me?"

He didn't care that there were people who could see them. _Damn, them all._

"Tell me, what's wrong with me?" he murmured into her ear. "Why are you like one of them?

"One of those people who can't look at me without a disapproving stare, and would rather stay away from me."

_**Obviously, because you broke her sister's heart and you've been nothing but a jerk.**_

"Why can't you be like other women—why?"

_**Because she isn't like other women, Hans. **_

_**And that's why you're fucked.**_

"Why is it that I had to meet you and suddenly the thrill of chasing women and seducing them so _goddamned_ boring?

"What did you do to me to make me lose interest in everything a reveled in doing?"

_**You turned her into your quest, because you wanted so badly to prove that she would eventually fall into your arms— **_

_**That she became the **_**only **_**woman you wanted to fall into your arms.**_

**Heart's on fire tonight,**

Elsa decided not answer his questions, she also decided not to care that people were staring because they were standing so close, and his face was a mere inches from hers.

"I know your father isn't a very forgiving man," she started to say in a very quiet voice, because she had met the old man, and he always fixed a disapproving glare on Hans that she didn't see him giving his other brothers. "And I don't like disappointing people."

_Yes, father is a hard man to please—but why does it look like you actually care what he'll think of me outside this partnership?_

That's because she did, as much as she hated the man, she didn't want him to be his family's laughingstock anymore than he already was—from what Anna had told her—because she didn't want the same thing to happen to her.

It was only fair.

"So, I need you to concentrate to make our plan work," she held his gaze without flinching. "Are you listening to me, Hans?"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he let it out slowly, "Yes."

"Good," Elsa nodded. "Now let's go back inside, we have a meeting to—"

But Hans cut her off by grabbing her hand and placing it on top of his chest, "Hear that, Elsa?" he asked her in a quiet but fierce tone. "You're the only woman that I've ever met who has managed to drive me this out of control," his hand tightened a bit on top of hers. "Without so much as trying to kiss me."

With his thumb on her wrist, he felt her pulse quicken, and he saw her face redden a bit—subtle reaction, but enough to make Hans to want to dance in victory.

**Feel my bones ignite—**

He touched her face gently and leaned in for a kiss, his movements were slow, almost tentative, he stopped when he was a breath away from her lips.

It was so painful for him to pull away but—_I don't want her to hate me, any more than she already does._

_**Look at yourself, Hans.**_

_**You're scared that you'll lose her. **_

_**That you would never be able to win her trust, or her heart.**_

_**But even more than that, you're terrified that you **_**will**_** succeed. **_

_**And it scares you to death that you'll only break her heart and leave her disappointed in you.**_

**Feels like war,**

Elsa was confused.

She didn't know why she felt disappointed that he _hadn't_ kiss her.

The thrill of doing something so _unlike_ her brought shivers down her spine.

She _wanted_ to kiss him, but instead she pulled away completely.

"The meeting, Hans?"

There was a small smile on his lips, "Of course."

**War.**

It was a hellish meeting, it was almost impossible to convince the board of their plans and ideas.

Hans found himself coming to Elsa's aid.

Elsa found herself liking the fact that they made an excellent team.

**We go together,**

Wesselton was one of Arendelle's best partners, but the new head was a very difficult man.

He was pushing Elsa to submit to his unfair terms to get her company's plan to work, but it wouldn't benefit her at all.

"Well, Elsa?" Duke smirked sadistically. Hans saw an expression, not unlike the expression of a prey that knew it was cornered, flash through Elsa's eyes, you wouldn't see it unless you looked hard enough, Elsa was good at keeping her composure.

Hans chose this moment to speak up, "Arendelle will decide to cut partnerships with you, Duke," he said as he walked towards Elsa.

Duke frowned at him, and Elsa stared at him in alarm, without looking, Hans took Elsa's hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly.

"The Southern Isles branch of my family's corporation, alone, have enough funds to back her up, and it's a set up that we wouldn't mind agreeing to."

"B- but—" Duke sputtered indignantly. "Th- that branch—"

"Is the only branch of the Westergard's that's willing to finance Wesselton," Hans smirked, he could taste victory at the tip of his tongue. "If we decided to finance Arendelle, we would have to pull back our financial help to Wesselton."

"You can't do that!" Wesselton shouted angrily.

"I can, actually," Hans shrugged like it was no big deal. "I'm fully in charge of the Southern Isles branch official since last month.

"I can, only, of course, if Elsa agreed to the set up," Hans threw her a conspiratorial wink.

Elsa had to bite her cheek to stop herself from grinning, "Of course, we would."

Duke stared at them with his mouth hanging open, everybody else in the room were either staring at the duo up front in shock—because they never seemed to get along until _now_—or trying their hardest not to laugh at Duke.

**Or we don't go down at all.**

Duke shook his head angrily and muttered strings of curses under his breath, he signed the papers and without another word stormed out of the room.

Elsa involuntarily squeezed Hans's hand —which she was holding the entire time—before smiling at him thankfully.

"We make a pretty good team," Hans whispered to her with a pleased smile.

"Thank you, Hans, I really appreciate your help."

Hans chuckled, he was giddy inside and he couldn't help it, "I'd say," he held up their hands. "Your still holding my hand."

Kai, who was formerly her father's, and now her adviser, cleared his throat. The two dropped each other hands and simultaneously jumped away from each other, laughing nervously as they did so.

Seeing the embarrassed blush, and the obvious change in the two's atmosphere, the other people managed to let out an amused chuckle or two.

Elsa was never that expressive, she was the Ice Queen, after all—the Ice Queen who was beginning to thaw; and Hans wasn't the kind of guy who smiled or blushed—he only smirked and made people red in the face.

**Fail-safe trigger, lock-down call,**

The power of camera phones, gossiping tongues, exaggerated opinions and the media made the news possible the next day.

"Elsa!" Anna called at the top of her lungs, making Elsa wince. Elsa had woken up later than usual so it wasn't a surprise that Anna was already up. "You're dating Hans?!"

Elsa frowned, staring at Anna like she just grew another head and another pair of arms, "I'm dating who?"

"It says here on the newspaper that you guys just announced that you're dating," Anna waved the newspaper in the air.

Elsa snatched it for her sister hands, and groaned when she saw the picture. It was when Hans had held up her hand and they were smiling at each other.

"Oh god," Elsa groaned again, at the same time Anna squealed. "I'm so proud of you!"

"I thought you hated him," Elsa half glared, half frowned at Anna.

"I did!" Anna squealed again happily. "But not if he can make you smile _that_ way!"

"Dad isn't going to like this," Elsa stared at the exaggerated rumor of the media.

"Not going to like this?" Anna asked incredulously. "Are you _kidding?_"

This time Elsa stared at her sister like she grew another _body_.

"Mom called earlier this morning, that's why I'm already up," Anna explained hurriedly. "She was practically shouting," _their always calm and collected mother shouted?_ "For me to hurry up and get the newspaper, and dad was like shouting in the background asking mom when you two would decide to get _engaged_!"

This time Elsa managed to exclaim, "What!?"

"I know right?" Anna giggled at her sister's shocked expression. "They didn't sound angry _at all_, I think they're actually happy about this."

Elsa blinked, then she blinked again, "How come a _rumor_ like that gets out and they're wondering when I'll be _engaged,_ and you're dating Kristoff longer and they're not even saying a word?"

"That's because we _did_ break the news that we're engaged."

"You're _what?!_"

Anna laughed and waved her hand dismissively, "Oh relax, Elsa, I was joking."

She let out a relieved sigh. Anna was too young to be getting engaged.

"Our parents, _and_ me, are really happy because you finally snagged yourself a boyfriend—we've waited _years_ for this, Elsa."

Elsa shook her head, laughing instead of trying to repeat that it was only a rumor.

Hans wasn't such a bad guy, although she did have a hard time admitting that she was starting to like him, but she found it flattering that Hans saved her back at the meeting—because it meant Hans knew her dilemma, other people would have to, but she knew they all thought she had a back up plan like she always did, only Hans was keen enough to notice she didn't.

Or maybe he was just trying to show off.

Or maybe he wasn't.

Elsa decided to be sure about one thing though, she felt that Hans might actually understand her and see pass her facade.

**Wipe the dry clean-slate, quick, sound the alarm,**

When Hans walked inside his flat, he saw his second brother, Valdemar, this was brother who hated him most and because obviously Hans hated Valdemar, he was also the brother who _magically _acquired a key to his flat.

"Well, well, well, little brother," he smirked tauntingly at Hans. "This is a nice catch."

Hans frowned and, without a word, took the newspaper in Valdemar's hand. When he saw the picture, he almost smiled, endearingly mind you, but he knew it was best to keep a straight face around Val. Especially since the news was pure BS.

"You've finally done something right," Valdemar laughed, it was an evil and annoying laughter to hear. "Women like her, Miss Perfect and all, she's bound to marry who ever shags her up real good, so make sure you—"

Next thing Hans knew, his fist was flying in the air and connecting with his brother's face, making a sickening, crunching sound when he managed to break Valdemar's nose.

"Don't you fucking talk about Elsa that way."

Valdemar only laughed, wiping the blood streaming from his nose with the back of his hand, he smirked at Hans, "I'm just saying. She's an heiress, and when you marry her, all that's hers is bound to be yours, and officially a part of ours.

"You'd finally get what you've always wanted, and then when you fuck up, we'll be there to absorb Arendelle and—"

Hans punched Valdemar again, twice for good measure, before he threw him outside.

"Don't fucking talk about Elsa like that, I am not going to _fucking_ use her, and you sit have a single fucking clue about what _I've_ always _wanted,_" then he slammed the door shut.

_I wanted somebody to _really _care._

And he wanted Elsa was that somebody.

**No escape from the truth and the weight of it all,**

"So I guess were dating now, huh?" Hans commented jokingly the next day they saw each other at the office.

"My dad wants to know when we'll get engaged," Elsa groaned laughingly.

"So, do you want to, like, do something to clear this up... or something?" Hans asked in a weirdly small voice.

Elsa shrugged, "Nah," she smiled at Hans.

**I am caught in the web of a lie.**

Hans's eyes widened.

"Let's put on a show for everybody."

Hans grinned at her, "I like the sound of that."

But in truth, they wanted to see if it could work out between them.

They wanted to know how it would feel to be together—even if it was just pretend.

It was a dangerous territory that they ventured into.

But also, decidedly, they didn't care.

**And the bitch of it all is that I'm running from—**

They played their parts perfectly.

It was a show for everybody.

The media.

Their friends.

Their families.

And even themselves.

They were trying to convince everyone about their act, and they were trying to convince themselves that it was still _just_ an act.

—**the desire of the people to whom I belong.**

Everybody bought their ruse.

Everybody believed their lies.

The only ones who didn't—

Was the two of them.

**At the end of the day you can tell me I'm wrong—**

"You were about to kiss her!" Elsa cried out.

"Why are you getting so mad?!" Hans asked with a frustrated tone, even though shouting at her like this hurt him in a way he never thought possible. "This is all of these is just an act, _remember!_"

Elsa fell silent. _He's right._ "Well, I'm sorry I cared."

"Cared about what?!" he asked with exasperation. "About your perfect reputation? 'Cause I sure as hell am sure that _I_ don't have a reputation to save."

Elsa slapped him hard, he was about to make another remark when he saw her tears and he froze in spot, with his heart melting completely.

"No, Elsa, wait!" he desperately called out as she a stormed away. He slammed his fist down the table angrily then ran after her.

_**You've finally done it, Hans. **_

_**You just broke her heart.**_

_No! I'll be damned if I let us end this way._

_**End this way?**_

Hans stopped cold in his tracks, hands on the knob of the door she had slammed shut.

_**End what, Hans? **_

_**There wasn't anything between the two of you in the first place.**_

He yanked the door open, and eyes searching for her, his feet carried him faster

_That's why I refuse to let us end this way. _

_I refuse to let us end_ at all.

—**cause you went to all of this trouble.**

"Elsa?" Anna knocked softly on her bedroom's door. "Come out, you've got to see this."

Elsa debated with herself, wanting to send Anna away, but there was an urgency in her voice that Elsa could not refuse.

She wiped her eyes, and opened her door. Anna led her to their living room where the TV was open.

_**Hans Westergard admits to fake relationship.**_

Elsa's eyes widened with horror.

Hans was there, being interviewed, the nerve! To have that interview without her!

"So you're saying that, the entire relation was fake?"

"Ah, well, I hope not," Hans smiled sheepishly, he looks pained, but Elsa dismissed it as her imagination.

"I was actually played by Elsa,"

_He was what?!_ Elsa glared at the TV screen angrily.

"Which actually hurts my pride because, as the nation knows, _I'm_ the player, the _heart breaker_, I don't get played by women—_I_ play _them._"

The confession made Elsa wince and feel a stab of guilt and pain in her chest, she knew he was really risking his dignity, by doing this, or maybe he just didn't care in the first place.

"But Elsa's not as heartless as I am, I know everybody gave her the nickname _"Ice Queen"_, but I know her, and she's not that kind of person."

_What?_ Elsa's frown only deepened, she was oblivious to Anna giving her arm a gentle squeeze.

"I want to believe that Elsa _did_ care, because I _know_ she did. Maybe she was just playing me _at first_ to teach me a lesson and give me a taste of my own medicine, but I want to believe that she did care about me _eventually._

"I'm an infuriating person, I'm the family's black sheep, and I'm an over-all difficult person to be with.

"I'm the King of One Night Stands, the Black Prince, because not a single woman has actually had the patience to bear with me.

"I don't think they will, once they get to know me past my smooth talk and charming smile," he laughed self-mockingly at this one.

"But Elsa, she bared with me through all that—it was my fault anyway, I tried to kiss some girl—what was I even thinking?"

Hans shook his head and looked at the camera with more sincerity than he has ever tried to squeeze out of himself, "Elsa, if you're watching this, I want you to know that _I know_ I've been a jerk, and I know that you might never forgive me for hurting Anna, or you.

"But I always want you to know that I did care—I _do _care—that I'll understand if you don't want anything to do with me anymore.

"I've learned my lesson, and I don't think I'll ever meet any other woman who'll have the same guts you did to prove that I'm a _self-absorbed prick_ who thinks he can charm his way around every woman he meets.

"Point is, I don't want to charm every, or _any_ woman, for that matter—I _can't_, because _I _love_ you_.

"I really love you, Elsa, and I'll be damned if I can't prove that to you."

**Heart's on fire tonight,**

Elsa must have walked back and forth from his door to the elevator for the umpteenth time. _This is getting ridiculous!_ Finger hovering above the down button of the elevator, she debated on whether she should talk to him now or another day when she hadn't consumed more than one glass of wine.

The nth time she reached his door, it was open, and he was standing there with a sheepish, almost tentative smile on his face, "Are you going to keep walking back and forth, or are you going to come in?"

**Feel my bones ignite,**

She bit her lower lip, Hans's eyes were drawn to the movement, making him swallow involuntarily.

"Are we going to have a full on staring contest outside, or would you like to continue it inside?" he managed to ask without stuttering.

"Fine," she murmured with a hint of frustration and hesitation. "May I come in?" she asked out of habit even though he had already invited her in twice.

**Feels like war,**

Hans stepped aside to let her in, she stood there near the door way, the door still not fully closed.

"Elsa, I'm sorry," he whispered in the kind of frightened tone he had long since thought he'd never hear himself use. He stepped forward and stood directly in front of her.

"First, I would like to tell you how much I dislike you," Elsa said with a sigh, making Hans grimaced. "But you managed to redeem yourself for... what you did at that interview."

"Okay...?" Hans said, almost unsure as he waited for what Elsa was going to say next.

"Against my better judgment," Elsa took a deep breath and sighed slowly, "I forgive you."

He wanted to smile, but was also afraid of what she was going to say next.

She stepped forward, closing the distance between them completely, she reached forward and wrapped her arms around his neck.

His eyes widened in his bewilderment, "E- Elsa?"

She bit her lip and shook her head, she stood on her toes, her lips close to Hans, "Shut up, before I change my mind."

**War.**

And she kissed him.

Hans pushed her back, leaning in to the kiss, he almost grinned when he heard the door click behind her, _talk about multi-tasking_, he reached down and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her back with needy passion.

**We go together,**

"I always thought I'd lead our first kiss," Hans grinned, before kissing the tip of her nose lightly.

"Too bad," Elsa giggled softly, then more seriously. "Your stunt is going to cause a scandal."

"I've face worse more than once," Hans shrugged, wrapping his arms tighter and more protectively around her. "Have you? I remember you have an _immaculate_ reputation."

**Or we don't go down at all.**

Elsa rolled her eyes, leaning against Hans and looking up at him, "That's why you'll stay with me through this, right?"

She was almost afraid to ask.

Hans leaned down, smiling, and kissed her lips, "Of course, I will, love."

**Is this the end of us?**

It was difficult, both the media and their families were relentless.

Although Elsa's family was more supportive where Hans's family was more cruel.

**Or just the means to start again?**

But they were trying hard to make it work between them.

Relationships had their ups and downs, and so did theirs, it would boring if the road to _happily ever after _was perfect anyway.

"Elsa," Hans said softly, walking towards Elsa who was standing in the balcony, wrapping his arms around her waist, looking at the wonderful sunset, the hues of violet, orange and yellow blending perfectly in the horizon. "You know that I love you, right?"

"Why?" Elsa asked teasingly, leaning against him. "What did you do this time?"

"Nothing," he murmured a touch indignantly into her ear, nuzzling the crook of her neck. "I just want you to know that you can remind me of how much I love you—just in case I forget."

Elsa faced Hans, wrapping her arms around his neck, "_Will_ you forget?"

"No," he grinned boyishly at her.

"Good," Elsa smiled temptingly. "Because you're going to have to try your hardest to make up if you do," she smirked and kissed him.

Hans kissed her back, and for a moment he pulled away, an eyebrow raised, "I'm torn, should I, or shouldn't I forget?" then he kissed her again.

Laughter escaped Elsa's lips, she pulled away completely, leaning against him again. She looked up and smiled lovingly at him, and Hans looked at her with the same endearment.

Well, he wasn't about to forget.

Not when he finally found someone like her.

He was indubitably in love with her, and he would spend a lifetime proving it if he had to.

He was lucky.

That she reciprocated his loved.

It was more than he could ever dream of.

_I found somebody who cares. _

_I found somebody who understands. _

_And it's you. _

_It's you. _

_It's __**us**__ against the world._

**Love feels like war.**

* * *

I totally winged this entire story.

I had so much fun going along with the lyrics without any plan whatsoever, so I'm not going to blame you if you think it's too long—

Or if you think it doesn't make any sense.

Song is: _Love Like War by All Time Low feat. Vic Fuentes_

(Also, quick shout to the person/people who followed/reviewed/favorited this.

Although I know there are only two or three of you guys there, I'm very easy person to flatter.

TEEHEE.)

Cheers!


	5. Cinderella

Day 4's Prompt: _"Cinderella"_

* * *

Disclaimer: Frozen belongs to Disney. The _Cinderella _concept belongs to the Grimm Brothers' version of the story.

* * *

**Day 4: Cinderella**

As he neared the entrance to the ballroom, he donned on his black mask, it was covered with golden, intricate designs. He took a deep breath, taking in the familiar, and yet foreign scene around him. He flexed his gloved fingers, no longer used to the sensation.

Suddenly, he felt too _awkward_ to be there with the other members of royalty and nobility. It _didn't_ feel right, somehow, his royal garments made him feel ill-at-ease—_was it always this stiff and uncomfortable?_

_This is what five years of living as a commoner and working as a laborer does to you._

He knew that the person he was five years ago would never even imagine himself standing at the entrance to a ballroom, wishing himself to be in a commoner's clothes, working in the fields, riding his horse, or swimming in the lake. The person he _was_ would rather be king.

_But remember, you're a prince now. A prince _again.

He shook himself awake, willing himself to focus as his green eyes scanned the ballroom. She may have been wearing a mask but it wasn't very difficult to recognize her. To him, she stood out like a goddess who had decided to grace the mortals a chance to look upon her beauty and be showered with her kindness—was he always this poetic about her?

Her hair was fixed in a lose braid, cascading down her left shoulder. Her magnificent dress shimmered with the perfect combination of blue and silver. She looked the same as she did the last time he had seen her five years ago, he could tell despite her mask, although she looked more radiant now, happier, livelier and still as graceful as ever.

He started walking towards her, weaving through the crowd as quickly as he could. His stride was purposeful, but heavier, lacking the grace it had once possessed.

He almost turned away when he saw a man, one he didn't recognize, engaging a conversation with her. He seemed dashing _enough,_ but she didn't seem to be enjoying his company, he saw her shoot her sister desperate look but her sister had already left her, smiling and shrugging innocently.

He watched her, despite her mask, he could see that she was trying hard to be courteous, her smile was forced and her posture was stiff, it hadn't been longer than a few minutes but she already seemed like she was bored out of her wits.

_He should just charm her with a sweet smile, or compliment her._

Not that complimenting her would do anything other than getting a polite reply and smile from her, assuming that the four other men who had approached her, and had left after she bowed slightly and smiled at them were in that position. She was much too _perfect_ anyway to be able to describe in one simple compliment, one would need an ode with a thousand verses to be able to do so.

He frowned, _An ode with a thousand verses?_ He shook his head. Had he been spending too much time with the local bard, or was she just that radiant that he got steered in that line of thought?

Whatever the reason may be, he decided, it was time to save her from _Lord Boredom._

He quickened his pace, and when he reached her and was close enough, he rudely cut off the gentleman talking to her by saying, "I believe you promised me a dance, milady."

Her eyes widened, her head turned to look at him, bowing slightly there with his hand extended to her. He hoped that she wouldn't recognize him, her sister didn't seem to have recognized him when they met earlier. He had more muscle in his frame than he used to, his voice sounded a touch huskier, he sported a few weeks' worth of stubble across his jaw and chin, reaching his ever present sideburns, and there was a scar that was visible coming from beneath his mask, extending from beneath his left eye, to is left cheek, shying a few centimeters away from his earlobe.

She managed not to stutter when she replied, "I'm afraid I don't da—"

Lacking the social grace to stop himself from reaching out to take her hand, pulling her one step closer to him, and whispering into her ear in the most ungentlemanly manner, he said, "It's that, or you suffer in _Lord Boredom's_ company."

The nickname managed to draw out a giggle from her, making him smile as he pulled away. She turned to the gentleman talking to her and said, "I'm afraid I did promise a dance with this gentleman, Lord Greystoke," _Oh, so that's he's name._ "It was a pleasure hearing about the good well-being of Hunter and Knight."

Lord Greystoke bowed stiffly, glaring at the man who stole away his beautiful company before smiling and saying, "The pleasure was all mine, Queen Elsa," she took her hand and kissed her gloved knuckles before walking, or rather storming away.

"Hunter and Knight?" he mused loudly, as he led her to the dance floor. "Odd names. His brothers?"

"His dogs," she clarified, clearing her throat. "He discussed his dogs with you?" he stopped walking for a moment, making her bump gently into him.

She took two steps backwards before replying, "Yes, well the Englishmen are rather obsessed with their dogs."

"I'm assuming there were other Englishmen who told you about their dogs," he asked, as they continued walking.

There was pause, then she grimaced, "Yes."

"And here I thought they'd be commenting on your _radiant beauty_," he managed to make the last two words sound a touch sarcastic, although he was being completely _honest_. He also managed not to grimace because the compliment sounded much too over the top. "But you _are_ beautiful," he amended quietly.

Elsa felt her cheek's heat up for a moment, finding his honest and rather gruff nature a bit more appealing than the other's more flowery words and overly graceful movement— and if she had to be perfectly honest, she would say that without enough effort they'd be mistaken as women— clearing her throat she replied, "Thank you..." she trailed off, this time she was the one who stopped walking, making him stop as well because he was still holding her hand. "I'm afraid I never caught your name."

He looked at her with playful grin, "That's because I never told you," he managed not to groan, mentally slapping himself for sounding too familiar and rude, so he added, "Er, your majesty."

Elsa waved her other hand dismissively, "You may call me Elsa."

His grin became wider, "Of course."

"Your name, though, would you tell me what it is?" she asked again, curious about this man who seemed quite familiar. He was like Kristoff, Anna's consort, a bit boorish but still managing to be gentlemanly, and this man also reminded her greatly about a certain Prince Hans, with his green eyes and auburn hair— he even had those sideburns, although lacking the prince's grace and _her_ obvious dislike.

Although his hair was longer, she had noticed it when they were walking, it was tied behind him by a blue ribbon and he also had stubble across his face—and that scar, she couldn't help but be _fascinated_ by his scar.

"No," there was a playful smile on his face.

She frowned at him, but not really minding his rudeness, "No?"

"What's the point of wearing mask if you knew whose face was behind it? It _is_ a masquerade, your majesty," then he cleared his throat. "_Elsa._"

When Elsa heard him say her name, her eyes widened a bit slightly, "Hans?"

She saw him frown despite his mask, looking on either sides of him before looking back at her, "I'm sorry?"

"No," her cheeks reddened as she shook her head. "I just thought your voice sounded familiar when you said my name."

There was that boyish half smile again, "Hans, huh? A suitor?"

"Heavens, no," she scoffed in a very unladylike manner that would make Anna proud if she heard her.

"And what, pray tell, did the fellow do to be disliked by the most beautiful woman in this room?" he asked her, there was a teasing smile on his face, he found it easier to smile than to smirk, if anything his five years as commoner taught him many things, and he firmly believed that he was a changed man.

They were just standing there, in the sea of people who were talking as well, just a few more steps from the dance floor.

Elsa smiled at his compliment, before replying, "Shall we say that he did something terrible?"

"Unforgivable?" he asked curiously, he looked like puppy while asking that, Elsa thought amusedly.

"Perhaps," she nodded. "My sister thinks so."

"And you?"

"You ask too many questions," she said with a small teasing smile.

He chuckled, "I'm a very curious person," he was dimly aware that he was still holding her hand. "Do you think he's unforgivable, though?"

"I suppose, but I can't help but want to thank him," a small frown that graced her features. "I think he was somehow a key to my being closer with my sister."

"That's a good thing then," he grinned at her. "I'm sure he isn't as bad as I am though."

"Oh?" now, Elsa was more curious.

"My brother, he is the current king of our kingdom—"

"So you're a prince," Elsa couldn't help but comment, then smiling sheepishly and blushing slightly she said. "I'm sorry, please, continue."

He nodded, smiling back, "He sent me to live in town and work as a laborer for five years, it was his official decree that I be treated like a commoner and not a prince.

"It was a life changing experience, to say the least, I learned many things, and to be perfectly honest, I would rather be at the stables or in the fields than be in here," then he grinned at her. "Only your presence is making my experience here more tolerable."

Elsa was blushing a lot, she didn't like it but she didn't mind it either, "What did you do?"

"I would tell you, but it would defeat my purpose for anonymity," he winked at her. "And it would probably make you hate me, _Elsa._"

_There it is again!_ The thought fleeted through Elsa's mind, _the familiar way he says my name,_ "Now, I'm even more curious about you, prince."

He lowered his eyes slightly, and she could see a small, mischievous smile forming on his lips, "Perhaps a dance will convince me to tell you my story?"

One dance wouldn't hurt, right? It was only one dance after all, and Elsa didn't find any harm in just one dance.

The moment they reached the dance floor, the music turned slow, the perfect, almost romantic combination of the harp, the violin and the piano.

Elsa realized for the first time that she never let go of his hand when all he did was lift it up, and guide her other hand to his shoulder before his hand went down to her waist.

Both of them thought they lacked grace, but they also failed to notice that most people had stopped dancing because they were awestruck by the two who danced, and glided through the dance floor as though they were flying.

They made a wonderful couple, and some found it curious and wondered if they were _actually_ a couple. They fitted together like night and day, the perfect balance, neither seemed to overpower the other in their presence. Her, in her silvery blue dress, and him, in his black and navy-blue royal garments.

"_Elsa,_" he had whispered her name with so much reverence it almost made her heart flutter, in that moment, she didn't care if it sounded as though it were her former enemy was saying her name. She didn't think she'd mind if it were him at all. "You truly are beautiful, and magnificent— it's a pity that we might never see each other again after this night."

This made Elsa frown, unable to stop herself, her hand went up to his cheek her finger trailed above his scar before her hand rested on her cheek, his eyes closed, and he tilted his head to her hand. Softly whispering as the music slowly died down, and their own dancing slowed, she said "Tell me who you are."

It was a plea, a soft command that he could no longer refuse. He had nothing left to lose; all he had was his title, nothing more. Even though he regained his title, he'd still have to work to earn his living; part of his punishment came in the form of his inheritance, little as it already were for a prince, being distributed to his brothers, much to their pleasure and his disdain.

"Follow me to the balcony," he said in a soft tone, he pulled at her hand slowly, never letting it go.

The balcony was empty, thank the gods, and it was far away from where the people were. Elsa's hands went to the rail, her fingers trailed over to the marble, purposely creating intricate ice patterns there despite her gloves.

"Arendelle has always had the most beautiful night sky I've ever seen," came his voice which roused her from her reverie. His voice was very soft, almost as if he was afraid that he'd disturb the peace if he raised his voice louder. "I've slept under the stars more times than I could count, even before my five years of punishment, but I've never seen the night sky look more beautiful than it does here," then his green eyes looked at her with an intensity that seemed to pierce through her soul. "Or perhaps it's because the stars shine brighter in your presence, _Elsa._"

This time Elsa broke free from his hold, instantly wishing for the warmth that was once there when he held her, and reached out with both her hands to remove his mask. He took both her hands in his, shaking his head slowly, "No, not yet," he put down her hand gently. "It's not yet time."

He held her hands firmly in his, his thumb running across the top of her hand, making small circular movement on it that made Elsa shiver a bit.

"Have you heard of the mirror that distorted the hearts of everyone who looked into it?" he asked her, soulful green eyes piercing the depths of her heart as she nodded mutely. "My face has a similar curse, one gaze upon it without my mask and you will see nothing but the vilest in it."

Her hand broke free again, landing on his cheek, her thumb tracing his scar, "Is it because of this?"

"No," he shook his head, a sad smile graced upon his lips. "I hold this scar as my medal of honor, a scar in which some people believe I have managed to redeem myself for my past."

"Tell me its story," Elsa commanded gently, as her thumb traced it one more time.

"In the winter, the wolves come down from the mountains and move into the forest closer to town. Ivan, a boy of six, the only son of the man I worked for, ventured into the forest, getting past through one of the broken fences that blocked the way to the forest.

"It wasn't my intention to save him, cruel as it sounds, but it wasn't my intention to be the first to find him either, I thought his father or some other man would, but I found him first.

"Hearing the hopelessness and abandoned plea in his voice spurred a protective feeling in me, it reminded me greatly when some of my older brothers would pick on me and no one would come to my help, even after I've sported one black eye or a bloody nose.

"I managed to get to him before the wolves attacked him, but not without a price, I got this scar and almost died when I got bitten," he released her hand and removed the glove on his right hand, revealing a horrible scar there. Elsa gasped softly.

"Ivan became like the little brother I never had, he grew very close and very attached to me, he was young but he was adamant about taking care of me when I went down with a horrible fever after the night I saved him.

"I lived with their family for five years, and I changed my ways for the sake of being a good example to Ivan, and redeeming myself in the eyes of my family and our people.

"As for Ivan, I cared for him and looked after him in the way my brothers didn't, or lacked in doing.

"If I hadn't lost my inheritance, I would have given half of it to Ivan's family, I owe them for their kindness."

His eyes bore into hers with so much guilt and sorrow that it almost stole her breath away, the intensity of his pain made her heart melt completely, feeling as though his pain was hers.

Elsa was kind and merciful, but she was no saint, in her sea of flaws, there was one she wasn't particularly proud of, and that was her ability to lie, to create a convincing mask, and build impenetrable walls around her— walls that she desperately wanted to be torn down.

Those flaws allowed her the ability to see past a person's mask, five years ago she wasn't as perceptive, but Elsa's ability to perceive sincerity had only become greater after dealing with different people both royal, and not— she trusted in that ability, even if it meant admitting that she perceived sincerity from her _former_ enemy.

She reached for his mask again, and this time he didn't stop her, "It's you, isn't it?" even without the mask being completely removed, the way his head moved down as though he were ashamed was confirmation enough.

"Hans," she whispered softly, her voice would have been emotionless if it weren't for the gasp that escaped her lips.

Hans was right, when she removed his mask, and saw his face completely for the first time in—no, not forever, though it could have been—five years, she saw only the vilest—seeing him again after five long years reawakened bad memories from the past she has long since put behind her.

But Elsa chose to focus on his scar, the one he called "_symbol_ of his _redemption._" And, gently forcing him to lift his head, for his eyes meet hers, "Hans, look at me," Elsa focused on the remorse and sorrow in his green eyes.

Very carefully, as though he feared her departure, Hans reached out and removed Elsa's mask. Five years had done nothing to taint the beauty of the queen, if anything, she was more beautiful than he originally remembered.

There was a rueful smile on his face, when he heard the chimes of the clock inside the palace, he put back the glove one his right hand again. "It's time for you to go back inside, Elsa. Arendelle's queen needs to be in there when it's time for everyone's identities to be revealed. I have no purpose to be there because you already know who I am, and tonight, you are the only one that matters who needs to know."

"Hans, wait—"

"Shh," Hans, forgetting his manners and completely casting off his grace, kissed Elsa, it was one kiss on her lips, chaste in a way that it's passion was held back, it was quick, but still a moment that may as well have lasted an eternity. "You cannot say another word, Elsa, or I fear I'll lose the ability to walk away."

There was a gentleness in his smile, genuine for all it was worth, "I'm afraid the clock has struck midnight, and it's time for me to leave. I cannot overstay my welcome, lest the magic between our meeting be lost.

"I don't have any golden shoe to leave for you, sadly, but keep my mask. Remember," he said, cupping her face in his gloved hands. "Remember that I am the _only_ person capable of making those patterns," his eyes bore into hers, begging her to understand. "And only your _ice_ is capable of confirming that."

Hans quickly took her mask and put it on her, making sure that it wouldn't fall, then he stepped back, "Tell Anna, and her consort, Kristoff, to accompany you to the Southern Isles. I will be there, and I will wait for you. I will know that I've been forgiven when you find me."

Hans covered her eyes with his hands, and involuntarily Elsa closed her eyes, she felt a gentle and warm, which was unusual in the winter, wind blow across her face. When she opened her eyes, Hans was gone and she could only manage a sigh, his mask was still in her hands.

She went back inside, and Anna came bounding towards her, "So, where's _Prince Hottie_?"

Elsa raised an eyebrow, but not really commenting on her sister's choice of adjective, "I'm afraid he already left."

"Left you his mask though," Kristoff commented, coming from behind Elsa.

Elsa held it up, "Ah, yes," she was still a bit speechless about it too.

"Did you know that everybody's talking about how you _never_ let his hand go the entire time you were in the ballroom?" Anna asked, obviously elated and very lively, more than she usually was. "Everybody just stopped and _stared_ at the two of you when you were dancing. Even Kristoff and I were distracted— and we were _busy_ ourselves!" the comment made Kristoff wince and cough nervously.

Elsa cheeks reddened, noticing this, Kristoff, usually being the more insightful one despite his being slow sometimes, stated, "That was Hans though, wasn't it?"

Elsa didn't think her cheeks could get any redder, but it did, and she was thankful for the mask she was still wearing, then Krisroff continued, "I saw him walking out of the ballroom without his mask, I called him but I don't think he heard me."

Elsa sighed and absentmindedly, her fingers traced the golden patterns on his mask, she remembered what he said earlier, and humoring herself, she traced the patterns with her ice. It seemed to glow brighter and brighter but, as it seems, only she was the who saw the patterns glow.

_Remember that I am the only person capable of making those patterns, and only your ice_ _is capable of confirming that._

Seeing her sigh and look absentminded was so out of character, Anna wasn't as sensitive as Elsa when it came to seeing past someone's mask, but Anna was keen enough to know that her sister was troubled.

"We actually had _one_ conversation," Anna confessed. "His manners reminded me a bit of Kristoff's lack of grace," she looked at Kristoff apologetically, to which the man just shrugged at, Anna lacked grace too anway. "So it removed my suspicions that he could be Hans, he sounded _way_ too different anyway, like… kinder and genuine. So I'm willing to believe that he's _changed_," then she shrugged playfully, her eyes glimmered with mischievousness. "Although that doesn't mean I wouldn't be pulling a few _harmless_ pranks on him the next time we meet."

If _you meet again._ Elsa almost laughed, but she only smiled. Kristoff then commented, "You can count me in on that one."

"You know, Elsa, I've never seen you smile the way you did when you were dancing with him," Anna wrapped an arm around her sister. "And for that reason, I'm willing to overlook the fact that he's Hans."

"Anna," Elsa reprimanded, but her voice lacked the conviction she wanted it to have. "I was smiling like that _before_ I knew who he was."

"Psh," Anna waved her off. "Don't tell me you weren't suspicious about his identity," to which Kristoff nodded in agreement.

Elsa could only shake her head, "Perhaps."

"Exactly!" Anna exclaimed, making Elsa wince slightly because Anna had shouted almost directly into her ear. "And also, this is the first time I've ever seen you look so... _sad_."

"I'm not _sad!_" Elsa defended, sounding a touch indignant.

"What Anna meant to say," Kristoff cut in. "Is that you look troubled, a bit lost may I add, like you want to chase after him, but you don't know if you should. Or like you care a teeny, tiny bit," Kristoff held his thumb and index finger at eye level to prove his point about _teeny, tiny._

"Do you think he could make you happy?" Anna suddenly asked, her voice was both curious and innocent. "Do you think he could make you smile that way again?"

"Do you think any other man could make you smile the way he did tonight?" Kristoff added as well.

"Are you two my voice of reason now?" Elsa asked exasperatedly before managing to compose herself. The two were _and_ weren't making any sense.

Kristoff took the mask in Elsa's hand, and she almost snatched it back from him, "This is not golden shoe, but I think this still means we find the one who owns it."

"And find out if he _is_ the one," Anna nodded, taking the mask from Kristoff and giving it back to Elsa.

She _wasn't_ in love with him, gods no! She wasn't a romantic, nor was she fanciful enough to actually believe _one_ night would be enough to _fall in love_ with someone, and for crying out loud! The man was looking for forgiveness, not romance—**but he did kiss you,** a voice in her head interrupted, making her groan.

However, Elsa admitted grudgingly to herself, she _was_ infatuated with entertaining that notion that she _could_ love the disgraced prince after all that was her reason for writing to the king of the Southern Isles, and _specifically_ inviting Hans to represent their crown on her coronation.

Elsa held up the mask in the air, _the proverbial golden shoe_, pondering about what her next move would be. Would she leave Arendelle without a proper ruler to go to the Southern Isles, and _entertain_ the request of the man that waited for her there, or perhaps she should just write a letter to him? She didn't think it would be fair if all she did was write a letter… but she had a kingdom to run, and she was _still_ unconvinced if it was worth leaving her kingdom to chase after one man, and have him know that he was forgiven.

_**In her hand a black mask, with golden**_

_**patterns, t'was no golden shoe— but**_

_**The Queen, in her reverie, pondered**_

_**what she should do. For in a foreign land**_

_**across the sea, far from her kingdom**_

_**awaits a prince—disgraced, and seeking**_

_**redemption for his past sins. The Queen**_

_**is pondering, and the Prince she once**_

_**abhorred, waits and wonder if he'll**_

_**wait forevermore.**_

* * *

In Disney's version, Cinderella wore a glass slipper, I followed Grimm and chose _golden shoe, _I actually didn't know that until I searched for the story, and I figured it would be better if I followed that even though I was originally planning on sticking with _glass slipper, _but then I figured, golden patterns _blah blah blah_. I ended it with the poem, horrible as it looks like, because I saw how the poems seemed to be key in _Aschenputtel _when the prince was trying to figure out Cinderella's identity. Also, (although this was unplanned) coincidentally, I think Anna and Kristoff became the _two white pigeons _who were singing the rhymes "blood in the shoe" and "right bride" and blah.

(if you're curious, _at all_, I've actually been submitting my works in tumblr to iceburnsweek)

**Thanks for reading!**

(Also, random shoutout to whoever's reading this... this story has, like, over a few hundred views, and while some of those readers probably never reached half of the first story, or hasn't reached _this _chapter, that's fine with me. I'm already flattered that you were _interested _enough to check this out. However, if are reading this, and you managed to reach _Day 4 _without tearing your hair, gouging your eyes out, or vomiting because of this story. PLEASE. Please review, I don't care if it's one _word _just let me know you _did _read.)

Cheers!


	6. Note

Sorry, just a note for today, iceburnsweek didn't post today's prompt, and I'm a bit uninspired.

_I might be posting something today though. Maybe a quick fic. Like a really quick one._

(yes, with enough push *probably some violent shoulder shaking from my friends* I'd probably continue _Cinderella._

But what do you think? Should or shouldn't Elsa go to the Southern Isles?)

Also, could anyone please give me a _prompt _that I can experiment with?

That'd be great, thanks. :3

Also, I'm planning on writing an Iceburns songfic, which song do you think I should write about?

(Also, if you're not that much of a rock fan, listen to the acoustic versions if they're available)

(Any other song?)

‣Dirty Little Secrets - All-American Rejects

‣Who I Am Hates Who I've Been - Relient K

‣Save Yourself - My Darkest Days

‣Have Faith In Me - A Day to Remember

‣I Hate Everything About You - Three Days Grace

_**Meh,**_I know no one's going to respond to this, but **_meh._ **Let's just hope I manage to write something for the people who actually take the time to read this. Thanks for reading, by the way!

I hope you, at least, enjoyed my submissions so far.

Cheers!


	7. Three Words

A Quick fic pre-Day 5 because iceburnsweek haven't posted Day 5's official prompt so here's today's prompt: "_Three Words_"

* * *

Disclaimer: Frozen belongs to Disney.

* * *

**Three Words**

_Why?_

He couldn't help but ask that question over and over, and he would repeat it a thousand times over, _every_ single time he'd get the chance to do so. It was a legitimate question anyway.

His _entire_ life story was about him being on mostly _everybody's_ hate list. Not that he could blame them. The unlucky thirteenth Prince, the reason why the Queen died at childbirth, the one who just doesn't seem to meet anybody's expectation, the boy who's only use is to be most—he had to give _two_ of them credit for being more tolerable, and tolerant of him—brothers' stress ball, the disgraced prince, the traitor.

He was used to it, really, he didn't care. He was numbed, his heart was frozen and his soul was lost, nobody ever bothered with pretending—he likes their honesty though—or showing him an illusion that he was loved.

For someone like him, caring was an illusion fed to the weak. He didn't need care or pity, and the emotions that any warm gesture, or affection could invoke in a person was generally foreign to him.

_So, why?_

Anna hated him, she was warming up to him though, _maybe_, she did cut down on pulling pranks on him—and by cut down, he meant they were less _life-threatening_.

Which was a good thing too, since he didn't plead for banishment, and to have his title and inheritance stripped off of from him just so he'd get his death sentence by a _prank._

Bottom line, Anna hated him, and he knew how to deal with her hate _better_ than he could begin to fathom the kindness _Elsa_ graced him with.

_When you grow up being treated wrongly, and never shown even the substantial amount of illusions to at least allow you to trust others, you forget that people are actually capable of kindness._

And why kindness? You might ask, because Hans _is_ infamously known for trying to murder Elsa and Anna to take Arendelle's crown, after all.

You see, Elsa found him in his half-dead state just a few months earlier. After his banishment, he decided to travel and gamble away what little he had left, the problem was, he got thrown into the forest, where he _not-so _accidentally angered a _lesser god_—he was being honest when he said the deity looked fat—so he was cursed with the damned fire magic that he just couldn't seem to get in control.

Some villagers found him, saw him in his new, _fiery_ look, and they proceeded to dousing him with _ice-cold _water, tying him up, and burning him on the stake—which, of course, didn't work because he was completely immune to fire—so they proceeded to just _beating_ the hell out of him, and mercy came in the form of _being sold as a slave—_at least he was no longer beaten, _much_—but after burning a part of the trading vessel he was in, they shipped him to gods know where, and left him there.

Which brings us back to the present, because coincidentally they just had to _essentially_ leave him at the mercy of the _Royal family_ he tried to murder.

They, and by they he meant _Elsa_, treated his wounds while he was locked in the dungeons—he was upgraded to a bedroom _now_—and his fever made him slip in and out of consciousness for weeks until finally, when he was conscious enough and Elsa wasn't there, she couldn't _always_ be there, the guards mistakenly riled him up, resulting to a charred door, two injured guards, and him being naked because, while _he_ was fireproof, his clothes weren't.

Elsa tried to talk to him.

_Every_ night she came to his cell, which sported a brand new metal door, and every night, _without_ fail, she would question him relentlessly, whilst he stayed quiet, very quiet, and he didn't utter a single insult or sarcastic remark.

Which is impressive, because now he can't seem to shut up when she's around.

Until one night, Elsa had finally struck the right chord. _Took her long enough to ask the question too._ Because he really thought her first bloody question would be, "Why did you do it?" but, no. Her first question was—"Are you alright?" proceeded by thousands of questions night after night, and all her questions had everything to do with everything _except_—"What drove you?"

What drove him to commit his act of treason?

Finally, he exploded, quite literally too, good thing her magic counteracted his, and to her credit, she didn't seem surprised—she also, briefly commented, that aside from burning down the door and injuring the guards, he seemed to "have the habit of melting my ice dress."

Which he found amusing, allowing him to smirk despite his anger. _Ah, anger._ He learned how to control his emotions, and he wasn't very good at feeling anger, sadness, loneliness, pain, fear—he wasn't good at feeling _anything_ at all, actually.

_I had to devoid myself of emotions. _

_To be completely unfeeling. _

_To just be a mirror who will reflect society around me. _

_In order for you not to get hurt, or be let down by anybody, you have to face the cruelty of reality with a blank face, a frozen heart, and a blackened soul._

It was the only way he could allow himself to survive. It was the only way he knew how to live.

But then Elsa comes into the picture, relentless minx she was, and she had managed to strike a nerve which led him to end up telling her _everything._

He, metaphorically, poured whatever was left of his heart, and bared even the deepest, darkest parts of his soul, to her.

To someone he almost _killed. _And to Hans, everything meant everything.

_Meaning, I told her every detail of every harbored feeling I ever had since I was a little boy. _

That was the only way he found that he could make her understand what drove him.

He even told her that he was afraid of his new _talents_. Because he hated the way he couldn't be in control of himself.

So she—_just Elsa, being Elsa, I suppose—_swore that she would help him, and she _did_. No matter how busy her day was, she never failed to make time for him.

He felt a touch guilty, but he enjoyed her company too much to dwell on it for too long.

He found it flattering too. He was touched, even. That was the most effort that anybody ever did for him, and since they were _former_ enemies, that effort meant a lot—_more_ than a lot.

That night, when he told her his life story, before she left, Hans had asked Elsa—

"Why are you doing this?" he had also impudently reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back as he looked up at her while he was sitting at the edge of his bed. "Why don't you just have me killed?"

"Because," She didn't hesitate, she didn't pause, she didn't think of her answer—like she was sure he'd ask, and she believed her answer right down to the punctuation marks, "I believe you."

"But," he had also asked, as soon as he had managed to recover from having his breath,, metaphorically, stolen away by her. "Do you trust me?"

Again, she didn't pause, but she did grimace when she had replied, "No, but we'll work on that."

And finally he allowed her to leave.

Hans sighed as he watched Elsa walking and talking with Anna and Kristoff. The question still sat there at the tip of his tongue, _Why? _

How mesmerized he was of her, _enchanted_, even. While she was the only person who seemed to have the most amount of tolerance for him, and was the kindest and most beauti—_Don't get carried away with yourself, Hans._—she also didn't hold back verbally sparring with him, and _freezing_ him on occasions.

And he enjoyed those little debates that he had with her more than anything, and he found it disturbing that the thought _If I were a king, I'd give up my crown for one night with her like this, _had fleeted through his mind at all, and coming from the man who had dreamt of becoming king since he was seven, that was a really heavy statement.

He also hated what she was capable of causing in him. He didn't like feeling. Feeling came with a price, an almost irrational fear that you will, and will always be let down in the end.

But she hasn't let him down yet. She was always so patient with him. Hans was confident, despite himself, that even though she kept threatening him that she'll throw him out, she wouldn't. She was _too_ compassionate for that.

Hans hated Elsa's compassion. He hated that because of it, he was starting to believe that people like him _could_ change. That he wasn't _too_ past redemption after all.

He hated that although he could control his fire, he could not control his _heart_.

_And a wild heart is more dangerous than a sharp sword. _

Hearts like that meant you were vulnerable to compromise.

And Hans didn't like that at all.

He hated that he felt affectionate for her. It didn't feel right, it felt perfect, and in it's perfection, it felt wrong.

He hated how one, additional word could make him lose control of his emotions.

"Why?" he had asked for what seemed to be the nth time.

And her reply was one word longer this time, "Because, I believe _in_ you."

And maybe, it wasn't only his confusion and curiosity that begged him to repeatedly ask the question, but it was also his desire to hear those words coming from her lips over, and over again that made want to question repeatedly.

**Because, I believe in you.**

He hated how he had to fight to control and reign in his steadily, getting out of control feelings.

Even more so, he hated that he was slowly allowing himself to lose that fight.

_It's just so tiring, somehow. _

_I don't think I have the strength left in me to continue fighting against her... _

_Or myself. _

Hans watched the sun setting in the horizon, his heart racing in his chest just a little bit faster, because nighttime was his only, despite being allowed to roam around the castle grounds now, time with her that was uninterrupted and _prank-free._

He felt guilty that he had to take more of her time to rest away from her, but she seemed to enjoy his company as much as he enjoyed hers, anyway.

At least that's what Hans believed.

_I'm getting tired of fighting against her. _

_Tired of pretending she doesn't have any effect on me. _

Another weary sigh escaped his lips, and finally the smirk on his face melted into a sincere smile. He was done with fighting against his emotions, or his heart.

Even if it meant going against _every_ rule he had established for himself, and saying the words he'd never thought he'd say, it was _alright_ with him.

_I'm done fighting this war. I'm obviously losing it anyway. So even if it means I have to say this three words, Elsa... _

"I give up."

* * *

I guess this is less conversation-y than the others? Sorry if that was disappointing in any way?

okay. I wasn't about to make him say I LOVE YOU. I was tempted, but it felt to cliched, and Elsa wasn't even there to hear him. :)) please bear with me.

**Rhika** - thanks so much for the reviews, and I'll be definitely use those prompts, so you can expect a few more extra chapters in here. (Now I just need the right kick to stop being lazy.) :3

**rt123 **- thanks! :) I'm glad you thought that way.

**Elsa Sanguine** - many thanks to you too, and here's the next chapter. :D

(And also, my thanks to anyone who took the time to follow/favorited this, and to the others who reviewed that I failed to mention, there aren't many of you, but I'm flattered nonetheless.)

(And finally, my thanks to anyone who has read/been reading this. I've reached over a thousand views, and while I know that doesn't mean you guys reached _this _far to read this, or if you just clicked on the story because it caught your attention, thanks so much.)

Cheers!


	8. Mine

Day 5's prompt: "_Mine_

* * *

Disclaimer: Frozen belongs to Disney

* * *

**Mine**

**_What is romantic atmosphere? _**

**_It's two mugs, one red and one blue, of hot cocoa on the table._**

**_It's having the lights dimmed as you watch the snow's gentle fall outside. _**

**_It's having the fireplace crackling and burning brightly to give both light and warmth to the room. _**

**_And most importantly, it's sitting on the couch with the love of your life wrapped in your arms while she leaned against your chest._**

"I feel like I just got thrown in a Shakespearian tragedy," Hans murmured into Elsa's ear before trailing kisses on her nape.

A soft giggle escaped Elsa's lips before she gently reprimanded him, "Oh shush, Hans. Can we please just enjoy the time we have together?"

Hans pulled away a bit, enough to make Elsa see the huge grin on his face, "You know I enjoy _any_ time we have together. Always."

"Really?" Elsa tried to suppress her grin but failed miserably. "Even when we're arguing?"

"_Especially_ when we're arguing," Hans cuddled closer, his arms tightened around her as he nuzzled the crook of her neck. "It keeps my mind sharp, and don't forget the hot make-up se—"

Elsa pulled his head down and kissed him, effectively silencing him. She looked up at to him, there was a ghost of a smile on her face, and then she closed her eyes, "I love you."

A contented smile formed on Hans's face, leaving it completely devoid of the usual sarcasm and male-ego that was usual present, "I love you too," he pressed his lips to her forehead.

Elsa kept her eyes close, a soft sigh escaped her lips. Hans just watched her, as if he were memorizing all the details on her face. Like he was afraid, no, like he was _terrified_ that he was going to lose her, which he was.

Suddenly, the ticking of the grandfather clock seemed louder to the both of them. It was almost midnight, it was almost time for them to part.

In the morning, it was going to be another day they would appear antagonistic towards each other before spending a romantic evening together.

It was always like this, at least, it was always like this after they admitted to having feelings for one another. In the beginning Hans just loved pestering Elsa, even hitting on her sister, Anna, just to annoy her. Elsa, of course, hated him with a passion.

They ended up getting used to each other's company, even though the were usually at each other's throat. Then, after the camping trip they went on with the rest of their friends, the two sort of just clicked.

Getting lost in the forest, and having only each other brings that kind of effect on people, especially people like them. Next thing they knew, they were telling each other secrets they would never tell anyone.

At the end of that trip, they knew each other better than anybody else. When they tried to tell their families and friends about the possibility of a relationship between them, everybody either opposed it, or laughed because they _hated_ each other too much to last.

So they went on with their daily lives, like nothing was out of the ordinary, like their sole purpose was still to antagonize the other. Nobody knew they were really going out.

The clock struck midnight, and it was time for Elsa to leave, for a moment, none of them moved, both enjoying each other's presence too much to let go, or lift a finger.

"Do you really have to go?" came Hans's fierce whisper, he hugged her tighter against him.

"Yeah, it's Christmas Eve, Anna and the others will wonder why I'm late," Elsa said regretfully.

Elsa had a hard time extracting herself from Hans's arms, and when she managed to stand up, Hans stood up as well and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I already miss you, Elsa," Hans whispered into her ear. "Every time you leave, I just can't help but miss you," Elsa turned to face him, his hands cupped her cheeks and he leaned forward so their foreheads touched. "It hurts me in a way I can't even describe, Elsa, this is the first time I've ever felt this way for anybody," his voice shook at the end. "I wish there was some way we could be together _better_ than this."

Elsa reached forward to touch Hans face, her own lips quivered with emotion, "Maybe, there is a way," she said in a soft, almost frightened voice. Her blue eyes shimmered with unshed tears. "Maybe."

"Tell me," Hans whispered, his voice was hoarse and his green eyes searched the depth of her blue ones. "Tell me, Elsa."

She shook her head, "Not tonight, Hans," she smiled shakily at him.

"_Elsa_," Hans repeated with the same pleading tone. "Tell me."

Elsa closed her eyes, she took a deep breath, then she stood on her toes, kissed Hans on the cheek, whispered three words into Hans's ears before pulling away, hurriedly gathering her things, then she started half running towards the door.

Hans just stood there, frozen and unmoving, even after Elsa had pulled away. His mind was still racing, but it was still unbearably slow. He only snapped out of his reverie when he heard the door being opened.

"Elsa, wait!" Hans called out, running after her, before she could walk out the door, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his arms. "Stay, _stay._"

"Hans, I need to go, the others will wonder where I am," Elsa tried pushing him away, trying to force an impatient edge to her voice and failing.

"They don't matter," Hans growled, Elsa felt his chest rumble. "_This_ is more important."

Elsa swallowed, she stopped struggling and she fell silent.

"We will end this little charade," Hans said through his teeth. "It's over, understand?"

Elsa didn't know what to say, all she knew was that it hurt hearing him say that it was over.

"I don't care about what anybody else has to say about this," he continued saying. "But I'm through with the pretense."

"I- I understand," she nodded shakily, again she tried extracting herself from his arms, but he stopped her by kissing her. She tried to fight him, but as always, she eventually melted and kissed him back.

"I love you, Elsa," Hans said, as he pulled away slightly, he took her hand, and intertwined her fingers with his. "Get those words through your pretty little head."

Elsa eyes widened, she looked at him with wonder. A moment ago he seemed through with their relationship, then he kisses her and tells her he loves her?

"I will fight for you, understand?" his green eyes shined with intensity. "I don't give a damn if anybody else tells me it's not going to work because I _will_ make this work, or die trying."

Elsa's eyes started welling with tears, and Hans kissed them all away, a shaky laugh escaped her lips and she leaned against.

"I've said this once, and I'll say it again" Hans murmured, kissing her forehead. "Even if we have to add this in our bloody vows, we will," he took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

Elsa allowed him to kick the door shut and carry her back to the couch, they just stayed there quietly, her lying with his arms around her like when the story had begun.

But this time, it wasn't going to be another morning of pretense, and Elsa didn't have to leave. The silence was broken by some simple words, a vow of forever and always.

"I will always keep you in my heart."

"And you in mine forever."

* * *

_Mine_... loading... loading... _Too hard. _Then I remembered those two (ending) sentences, I used them for a different story once, an original one, but then I got too lazy so I ended up deleting it.

I was also expecting Hans to say, "It's mine?" even though he must've already known the answer, but it was almost as cliched as Elsa saying, "I'm pregnant, Hans," which we can now conclude as the three words she told him.

There will be some more chapters/one-shots later.

**clev** - though I'm not sure you'll be able to read this, thanks for the review and the prompts. I liked _Echo_ it's a great song, fitting for Iceburns.

**Elsa Sanguine** - thanks for the reviews, especially the one on Fire and Ice 2 XD

(And, as always, many thanks to everybody who has given the time to read this.)

Cheers!


	9. Compilation 1

Here are some quick-fics. I used some of the prompts given to me. The rest will come tomorrow. Pre-Day 6

* * *

Disclaimer: Frozen belongs to Disney.

* * *

**Spring Fever**

"Frühjahrsmüdigkeit,"

Hans immediately looked lost, he stared at Elsa like she just lost her mind, "Wha—?"

But then, the queen without her usual grace and propriety, sits on Hans's lap and kisses full on the lips.

"It means 'Spring Tiredness'," Elsa explained when she broke off the kiss, making Hans stifle a groan before shooting her another stare.

"Spring Tiredness?"

"Yes," Elsa nodded, kissing Hans briefly before pulling away again. "Do you have it?"

"Uhm," Hans looked lost, then he looked down at himself, his arms, then at Elsa. "I don't...think so?"

"Good," was all Elsa said before she proceeded to kissing him again, longer this time.

_I could get used to this._ Hans grinned into the kiss, this time he pulled back, making Elsa the one to stifle the groan, "Are you always this... _passionate_... after the winter?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

* * *

**Portrait - Modern AU**

He wasn't a soldier, never wanted to be. He was an artist, and a good one at that. He never wanted to be stuck behind a wall, feeling hopeless and desperate, with the bodies of your comrades sprawled all around you, and only two frag grenades left.

He had twelve older brothers, and he grew up watching them all being drafted into service, to serve their country and risk their lives for a war they were obviously losing anyway.

He also grew up being reminded that, "Hans, one day you'll make us proud like your brothers."

And in his family, proud meant being a soldier.

So his father ridiculed him when he had told him he didn't want to hold a gun, he wanted to hold a pencil, and his brothers looked down on him as though he was less then a man for not wanting to be a soldier.

But in the end, there he was, bullets were raining down on him, and he was just waiting for a miracle, or someone to place a bullet in his skull.

Hans wanted to come home and kiss his wife on the lips, to run his fingers through her blonde hair and get lost looking into her blue eyes while listening to her singing, or telling him how much she loved him.

He wanted to come home and watch her doing her chores, so he could sit there with a pencil in one hand a notebook in the other, and he could sketch as many portraits of her as he wanted to.

_I guess that's not happening anymore, huh?_

He had promised her he would come home, but it was a hard promise to keep, one that he shouldn't have made in the first place.

He knew he had to run and get close enough so he could be sure that he'd be able to at least take down most of the bastards that managed to corner him and his men.

The bullets stopped, and he took a deep breath. He took the grenades and pulled the pins with his teeth, with a battle cry, he charged forwards.

The bullets started coming down on him again, he wasn't sure if they were missing, or if adrenaline made him numb to the pain.

He felt his knees hit the ground, he could feel his blood pouring out if the holes in his chest, but oddly enough, there was no pain. With the last ounce of his strength, he threw the grenades, the explosion sent half of the soldiers shooting him flying through the air.

He landed on the ground face first, the light in his green eyes were slowly disappearing, he reached into his pocket shakily, pulling out a sketch of his wife and Hans looked at it one last time.

_I know I promised. I'm sorry, Elsa._

**Chocolate and Sandwiches - Modern AU**

"Wake up, Elsa," came a soft whisper in her ears.

Her eyes fluttered open, "Hans?"

He smiled at her, but it barely reached his eyes, "Hey, love."

Without pause or hesitation, she threw her arms around him, "I missed you, Hans."

"I missed you to, my love," he whispered, breathing in her scent and hugging her as right as he could.

"I can't believe you're back," she said breathlessly, smiling at him and touching his face tenderly.

"Well, I kinda miss eating the sandwiches that you used to prepare for me before I left," Hans replied with a joking smile, his thumb trailed just below her lips. "Even though your sister hates me because she thinks it's a waste to melt chocolate and put it on bread."

This brought laughter to Elsa's lips, "Yeah, but she loves chocolate cake though."

Hans smiled that sad smile again, then he kissed her on the lips. Elsa wished the moment would last forever but he abruptly pulled away, "I'm sorry, Elsa."

She frowned, confused, then he stood up and opened the door to her room, before closing the door, Hans looked at her one last time, "I'm sorry for breaking my promise," and he closed the door.

Elsa felt a gust of wind, she felt breathless, like she had just woken up from a bad dream. She shot out of bed and ran towards the door.

Hans wasn't there, she looked around, but he was nowhere to be found. Finally, Elsa decided to go to the front door, but just before her hand reached the doorknob, there was knock.

She opened the door and was surprised to see a man in uniform standing there, he handed her a letter, bowed stiffly, "Good morning, madame," and walked away, leaving her confused as ever.

She recognized the insignia on the envelope, and she feared the worst. She opened the envelope, begging to be wrong—_I was just talking to him!_—but the first few words on the paper confirmed her worst suspicions.

"We regret to inform you..."

* * *

**Siblings - Modern AU**

"Thanks for coming with this party with me, Elsa," Hans sighed happily. "I love my brothers, but their friends hate me."

Elsa laughed, "It's not a problem," then she elbowed him playfully. "But I think siblings' friends hate you because you're hitting on their wives."

"It's not my fault that I'm _too_ attractive," Hans shrugged, waggling his eyebrows at her.

"Oh please, you can seduce a _blind nun _if you tried hard enough," Elsa rolled her eyes.

_A blind nun, but not you. How ironic._

Hans gasped dramatically, placing a hand to his chest, "Elsa!"

"It's true!" Elsa defended, holding her palms up in mock surrender.

"Elsa," Hans suddenly said, looking serious. "Haven't you ever thought, that maybe I'm a player because you're such an infuriating woman?"

"Infuriating, huh?" she asked, like she was really thinking about it. "But you love me anyway."

"Of course I love you!" Hans replied, looking sincerely at her. "I love you very much."

Then he started _tickling_ her, completely ruining the moment because—_You'll never believe me anyway._

**Friends - Modern AU**

_I can't._

Elsa gave Hans a quick embrace, then she kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you for doing this, Hans."

Hans shrugged like it was no big deal, "Anything for you."

Hans watched Elsa biting her lower lip, with a small smile, he took her hand and kissed the top of it, "Don't be nervous."

That seemed to calm her down, she smiled at him.

_I can't do this._

"So this is it, huh?" Elsa asked, there was a giddy smile on her face.

"Yeah, this is it," her excitement made Hans grin.

_It hurts too much._

"You're dad would have been proud of you, Elsa," Hans said, pulling her in for an embrace. Music started playing. "Ready?"

He offered her his arm and she placed her hand there, squeezing it gently, "Ready."

_I can't be the one walking her down the aisle._

"You're like _every_ man's impossible dream," Hans whispered into her ear. "He's a lucky man."

"I'm so lucky I fell in love with my best friend," she sighed contentedly, leaning on his arm.

_I'm your best friend too, right? We've known each other since we were kids!_ Hans had wanted to shout. But what would a wonderful girl like Elsa want to do with a player like him? _**You're a player because she would never look at you, remember?**_Reminded a voice in his head.

"Something troubling you?" Elsa asked, just as they reached the entrance to the church.

Hans smiled and shook his head, "No." _Yes!_

_I want to be the man waiting for you at the end of the aisle, the one who's going to say his vows with you. _

_But I'm not. _

_I can't do this._

"Congratulations," Hans said when they reached the steps to the altar. He smiled at her, not really ready to let her go. Then he pulled her into a quick embrace, whispering, "I'm going to miss you."

_I can't watch losing you forever._

He felt her stiffen in his embrace, when he pulled away, he saw her looking at him confusedly. All he managed was a smile, a smile that no longer hid his sadness, "I want you to be happy, Elsa."

_Even if hurts me._

**Flowers - Modern AU**

Every Valentine's Day, and on her Birthday, after getting married, Elsa would receive thirteen roses without fail. At first she thought it was her husband, but it wasn't, he adamantly denied that it was him, at first she didn't believe him, but today's roses had a card attached to it.

The words were typewritten, which was peculiar since almost nobody used typewriters these days.

_**Never pass up chances to say 'I Love You,' before it's too late. Regret comes at the end, and the pain it brings is terrible. Happy Birthday, Elsa.**_

She went inside and showed it to her husband, who said, "Check this out, thirteen roses means you have a secret admirer."

"Really?" she raised an eyebrow, placing the roses on the table before sitting down in front of the laptop. She found the notion of having a _secret admirer _funny, now that she was married.

"Want me to get you some coffee?"

Absentmindedly, while she was scrolling down, she replied, "Yes, thank you."

Her eyes landed on one other particular link that caught her attention.

**BLUE ROSE.**

She clicked that link, she always received thirteen, _blue_ roses without fail. Her eyes widened when she saw the description.

Her husband's words echoed in her head repeatedly.

_Secret admirer?_

She knew who he was.

_**Blue roses symbolise mystery and longing to attain the impossible. **_

_**"Haven't you ever thought, that maybe I'm a player because you're such an infuriating woman?"**_

_**"Of course I love you!"**_

_**"You're like every man's impossible dream." **_

_**"I'm going to miss you." **_

_Hans. _

She gasped, her hands came to cover her mouth, tears started welling in her eyes, and she felt a stab of pain, and a touch of guilt, in her chest.

_Oh, Hans. _

_**Never pass up chances say 'I Love You.'**_

The first tear fell.

**_Before it's too late. _**

Elsa wanted to run, but she was frozen on her seat. Her shoulders were shaking uncontrollable.

_Why, Hans? Why didn't you tell me?_

**Regret comes at the end. **

She was vaguely aware of her husband wrapping his arms around her, oh how she loved this man, she couldn't help but feel guilty— like she was betraying him by crying.

Because her tears were for _Hans_.

_For what we could have been._

_**And the pain it brings is terrible.**_

* * *

**Marriage**

"Have you ever thought about marriage, Hans?" Elsa suddenly asked out of the blue, making Hans choke on the tea he was drinking.

"I'm sorry?" he dabbed his lips with the light blue napkin on the table, before clearing his throat and saying. "No, not really."

"Oh," Elsa nodded, without looking up from the letter she was reading. "I was wondering if I could get your opinion on Prince Ivan of the Kingdom of the Isles. He's about the same age as me, he ascends the throne after his father, I heard his handsome, and he seems to be the most likely suitor I would say yes to," Elsa finally looked up and fixed a sweet, innocent smile on her face.

Hans eyes widened, he stared at Elsa for a split second before standing up, stomping over to her, taking her face in his hands before kissing her full on the lips, "I take it back, _darling_. I _have_ been thinking of marriage. In fact, you could get married _right now_. With _me_. Not Prince Ivan what's-his-name."

Elsa smirked at him, "Good boy, Hans," she said with a particularly evil smile that Hans found oddly... attractive. "But _I'm_ not really thinking about marriage right now, but _maybe_ I'll consider a yes next time you ask."

Then she stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Hans staring at the empty chair she was just sitting on. He blinked. Twice.

_Next time I ask?_ "Cunning woman," he shook his head, grinning. He loved that she was so sly. _Consider a yes, huh?_

* * *

So, here are a few more stories.

I feel like an asshole, somehow. :))

I was just feeling, that maybe I should go for some more angst.

So heeeey! Yeah!

I also incorporated "how to tell a bad news" lessons (GOOD-BAD-GOOD) XD

Thanks to **BlueSwordLove** , **HansElsaLove** , **adrilabelle** , **ReadingLikeABoss** , **Neko-Youkai **- thank you for the reviews. I'm very flattered and glad that you guys enjoyed my fics.

Yes...

•I will be writing part 2 for Cinderella.

•I'm always open to prompts and suggestions.

•I might think of writing the full story for **Monster **so keep an eye out for that.

•And again, I'm glad that you guys enjoyed reading the fics.

(As usual, my thanks to those who have favorited/followed this, and to everyone else who took the time to read.)

(Iceburnsweek is about to come to an end, but that doesn't mean I'll stop writing Iceburns. I'm in love with the pair, and I'm hoping I could make you love them too.)

Cheers!

_**Random trivia**_: The name Ivan and Hans are both variants of the same name, John; and, Kingdom of the Isles is technically just another name for The Southern Isles. So yeah, word play, or whatever you call it. :)))_  
_


	10. Consort

Day 6's Prompt: "_Consort_"

* * *

Disclaimer: Frozen belongs to Disney

* * *

**Consort**

"Good evening, Hans."

Hans, who was sitting on the bed with his head was down like he was meditating and his hands were clasped as if in prayer, looked up and squinted trying to peer into the darkness of the room.

"Elsa," he stood up, smiling, walking towards her with his arms outstretched. "To what do I owe this pleasant visit this late in the night?"

"Am I not allowed to visit you when I please?" Elsa asked with one raised eyebrow, walking towards Hans but still stopping a few meters away from him.

"You may," Hans closed the distance between them. "I just thought you might have forgotten about me today."

"You're very good at creeping into my mind," Elsa smirked at him. "Forgetting you is not really an option."

"I'm flattered," Hans reached out, touching her face tenderly, leaning down, his lips hovered above hers. "Vey flattered, indeed."

"Mhm, you should be," Elsa smiled mischievously, craning her neck upwards and blowing a cold air gently on his lips. "I'm the queen after all."

"I'm a lucky man," Hans trailed his thumb on her lower lip. "That the queen has chosen me to be her consort."

Elsa reached up her fingers ran down his nape, then she raked her hands through his auburn hair, "You should definitely enjoy this while it last."

"Oh but," he kissed her forehead, then her cheek. "I am," his kisses trailed down the crook of her neck. "Enjoying this," he watched the dazed look in her eyes, kissing her again near her lips. "Aren't you?"

The smile on Elsa's lips was slow, almost sexy, she pulled him down and kissed him, it was held back in its passion, as though her tongue was only beginning to curiously explore. He smiled into the kiss, deepening it.

His arms reached down for her waist, pulling her flush against him as much as he could without hurting her, he could feel her fingers tangling itself with his hair. A moan escaped her lips, almost making him want to lose the hold he had on his control right then.

"I would take you right here, right now, Elsa," Hans pulled away, long enough to pierce her with the lustful look in his eyes. "If I could. It's not always a man like me can control myself, in the presence of a goddess such as yourself."

"Flattery, Hans?" she asked, returning his gaze and biting her lower lip. His eyes were drawn to the movement, making him groan, he kissed her again.

A primal growl erupted from within his chest and he wrenched himself away from her, "Truly, Elsa," he muttered darkly, turning away. "This is a dangerous thing that we're doing."

She wanted to reach out for him, but held herself back, she was unaware of the sudden drop of temperature in the room, "I know."

"Our clandestine meetings ahas got to stop but..." he turned back to her. Looking at how messy her hair was, how flushed her cheeks were, and how swollen and redder her lips seemed to be. A small, pained smile crept on his lips, "I feel miserable when you're not around. It's not a very good admission to say I've slowly gotten used to having you around. _Addicted_ to your touch even, as shameful as it may be to admit."

"I'm glad to hear that I'm not alone in those sentiments," Elsa smiled back at him, the emotion in her eyes were similar, as she hurriedly went on fixing herself as best as she could. "Goodbye, Hans."

"Until next time," Hans nodded, then he smirked. "Though, Elsa?" he touched the metal rods in front of him, his palms were hotter than normal. "Next time, _don't_ freeze the bars of my cell."

The loftiness in her laughter was forced, she pulled the cloak above her head, hiding the emotions in her eyes, "Of course."

It was a dangerous game, they were playing. Hans knew that very well. He was a nobody. The only person who trusted him enough here in Arendelle, that he cared for just as much, was Elsa.

It was a long story, how he ended up back in Arendelle, in its dungeons, one he never bothered to tell, it bores him to tell the story, and his mind was always focused on Elsa anyway.

The prisoner should not be playing this game with the Queen of Arendelle.

But it was very hard not to.

Already, as he watched her walking her away, listening to her footsteps when she disappeared from his sight, he couldn't wait for the next night she would be there with him.

And he knew Elsa felt the same.

How could she not?

_After all, she is my queen, and I her consort._

Even if it were just pretend.

* * *

Day 6 is short because I'm out of ideas. I'll make it up to you guys by writing another compilation. Though, I promise to make the compilation a bit happier than the first one.

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed/favorited/followed this, and this gratitude also extends to everybody else who took the time to just simply read these fics.

My entrance exam reviews (ugh) will be starting tomorrow (cries) it's only thrice a week, and half a day, but having those reviews will definitely NOT stop me from my _daily _updates.

My day just wouldn't be complete of I can't entertain you with my stories, so I sincerely hope that you have been enjoying these.

Iceburns week is about to end, but I still have a few more stories to put in here.

(Namely: **Cinderella II **and** Dirty Little Secrets**) (and maybe two more songfics, and a compilation?)

In tumblr, we talked about how Hans is really great to write as an asshole, and I agreed completely, because I thought it would be really fun to watch him get whipped.

So **Dirty Little Secrets **is basically a songfic about _SPOILERS: _sub/dom Helsa fanfic, in which Elsa is the dom and Hans is the sub. :))) It's not going to be very graphic, but I will try my best to make it entertaining as heck, so wait for that. (If you've got any suggestions or tips for these PLEASE feel free to tell me, I'll need all the help I can get.)

Again, my thanks to everyone who has read/been reading this. :)

Cheers!


	11. Prisoner

Day 7's Prompt: "_Prisoner_"

* * *

Disclaimer: Frozen belongs to Disney.

* * *

**Prisoner**

He was breathing in deeply and very quickly, his heart was hammering against his ribs that it almost hurt, and his entire body was covered in cold sweat. His teeth were chattering despite the fact that he was trying to clench his jaw tightly. His rich clothes had long turned into rags since being imprisoned in the dungeons. It served as a reminder of his failures, his disgrace and all that he stood to lose.

He was kneeling in the middle of his cell, his knees were covered with dirt and flecks of mud, his clothes were in tatters, not suited for a prince—a title he was **_sure_** that he'd soon be losing. His arms hung limply in front of him, his wrists felt heavy, shackled together the same way his legs were behind him. His entire posture was slack and his head hung low.

A surge of pride and arrogance filled him, he felt volatile, as though another **_speck_** _of_ _**dust**_ landing on his cheek would cause him to start thrashing wildly like a beast, whilst shouting away his disappointments like a madman.

His first visitor was his **_second_** brother, who was unrelenting as he jeered at the disgraced prince,** "You're a failure, Hans. You always have been, and you _always will be_.**

**"I told you, didn't I? Someone like _you_ will _never_ be king. You've been nothing but a burden ever since you were born, did you _actually_ think you could change your fate?"**

He felt so weak and powerless in that moment. He could only bring himself to glare at his second brother. _It was rather amazing_, he managed to muse proudly, _that I didn't retort or utter a single remark in return._

Maybe it was because he felt too weak, _**too resigned**_ to do anything but back away, as pathetic as it sounded, and nurse his battered pride.

Hans was hurting all over, the physical pain served to numb whatever emotion he could have had in that moment. His rage and his desire to find a destructive outlet for his frustrations died down. Reducing his fire and mettle into dying embers.

He was covered with bruises and cuts with drying blood all over his body from the_ **last**, and **only**_ visit his **_third_** brother had paid him _**so far**_, and he could still taste the blood in his mouth. If his second brother was great at mentally and emotionally draining him with verbal abuse, his third brother was exceptionally great at talking with his **_fists_**.

His other brothers visited him as a group. Some of them were more forgiving, offering a bit of comfort and solace, while the others, unsurprisingly, rebuked and jeered at him. There were still **_five_** brothers who haven't visited yet to share a piece of their minds, although Hans knew that these brothers would be _**infinitely kinder**_ than the rest, they were the only brothers who genuinely cared about who he was, his welfare and what he was up to.

They wouldn't be pleased with his scheme, obviously, and his **_oldest_** brother, who was the current king, wouldn't be as relenting as he was when Hans was a little boy—who, as a child, chewed an important document to grab his attention—now that he was in charge of deciding what would become of his youngest brother's **_life_**.

The **_twins_** would probably be as they usually were. Humorous and happy-go-lucky no matter what the given circumstance was. Hans would rather have the light-heartedness of the twins though, because even if they laughed at his current disposition, he knew the twins would never mean it as an actual insult. _They're just lively that way_, he thought. _They always have been. _

His **_sixth_** brother would most likely reprimand him for his behavior, but would end up chatting with him as though they were back in the castle, and casually chatting about the weather, or politics, or whatever devious scheme they could plan about to get back at the twins's antics and pranks.

Hans, however, was curious about what his **_ninth_** brother would have to say, or how he would react. His ninth brother was always quiet, almost brooding but with an easy smile, always calm and secretively calculating. His composure almost equalled their oldest brother's.

Through his pain and disappointment, Hans threw his head back and started laughing manically. **_Great_** _**so he finally lost his mind**_. Finished with his laughter, he started shouting, as loud as he possibly could—no one would hear him anyway, **_no one _ever_ did_**. He shouted away all his fears, his frustrations, his disappointments, and his failures, he kept on shouting, oblivious to the tears that streamed freely down his cheeks. He shouted until there was nothing left in him, until his voice was hoarse and his throat had badly hurt.

He didn't know how long that moment had gone on. Minutes? Hours? It felt like an _**eternity**_. He brought his head down again, his chin touching his chest. _Well, this is pathetic,_ he mentally scoffed, cursing his pathetic existence once more.

_Why?_

He gritted his teeth, shutting his eyes tightly and fought against the tears that still wanted to escape, and the weakness that threatened to overcome him still.

_All I ever wanted was to be **acknowledge**._

_I only wanted you to tell me you were **proud** of me._

_That I'm not just some **accident** you were **forced** to live with._

He didn't know who those words were for. For his brothers? Especially the oldest? For his father, who never seemed to have the time for him? Or for the mother he never met, whose **_death_** was his supposedly **_his_** fault?

_I thought I could become king._

_I'm so stupid._

_I __**was**__ so stupid._

_I made a mistake by keeping _**_her_**_ alive._

_I should have just **killed** her when I had the chance._

_I shouldn't have taken a moment too long to hesitate with the **other one **either._

_Stupid, _**stupid**_, _**_stupid_**_!_

_I swear that the moment I get out of here, I will take my bloody revenge!_

_Even it it kills m—_

"Hans."

Hans's head snapped up, eyes widening at the sight of his ninth brother, whose dark blue eyes looked down at him with pity.

_Don't look at me like that!_

The pity in the older prince's eyes turned into compassion when he saw the state his youngest brother was in. Slowly, with calculated grace, the prince kneeled down on one knee so he was on the same eye level as Hans, his hands gripped the bars of the cell as he stared into his brother's green eyes.

_Stop looking at me like you care!_

But he **_does_** care, Hans knew that deep in his heart, but he found that knowledge to be an **_even greater burden_** that he had to carry, because it would mean that his endeavors meant **_nothing_**—that he didn't **_need_** to be **_king_** to be seen, and Hans—_**he**_ **_refused_** to believe that something like that could **_ever_** be possible. He grew up with the mantra drilled into his head, that he **_had to be king_**, to be **_someone_** important **_worth noticing._**

"My god, Hans, what the _**bloody hell**_ were you thinking?" his brother's gaze softened still, though reprimanding; his voice was gentle, yet with the commanding tone of a prince, _of a **firstborn** prince actually_, Hans mused, the ninth prince always had a commanding presence **_better_** than any of their brothers—younger **_and_** older, except the oldest, of course.

Hans reflected about himself next. He was stubborn, oh how **_infuriatingly_** stubborn he was. He's always been persistent, though he usually ended up failing with his endeavors.

Like the way he wanted to build imaginary castles and fortresses with his older brothers.

Or the way he also wanted his father to take him to hunting trips, or rides around the village.

Or to the way he tried to get his brothers to stop bullying him, or to notice him—

—and finally his quest to take the Arendellian crown.

He **_always_** ended up with **_nothing_**.

**_Always nothing._**

Maybe he was **_born_** to be that way. A toy for the gods, to play with and toss around as though he had **no heart **and** no soul**. Or maybe he really had _**neither**_ of those, and that's why he was **_casted to be the villain._**

To be _**hated**_.

To be _**scorned**_.

To be _**endlessly tormented**_.

He hung his head low, his messy auburn falling in front of his face, hiding the glimmer in his eyes as he smiled. _Ah well, the bad guy never has it easy._

"Hans, are you going to talk to me, or are you going to keep on ignoring me?" his brother tried again, obviously forcing an impatient edge to his voice, but still ultimately failing. He was just _so **damned**_ patient and collected.

"Don't like to be at the end of the silent treatment, don't you?" Hans remarked sarcastically, finally looking up at his brother with a smug expression. "What are you doing here anyway, brother? Come to insult me like the rest?" he lifted his head up and managed a smirk.

Of course he **_wasn't_** there to insult him. **He never was.** Here was the man who was both brother, _**and**_ father to him—but Hans could never admit how much he loved and cared about this man—not when he was invisible to the people he tried to please. _How foolish of me_. But he didn't care that he was foolish, he was just that _**damnably **_stubborn to a fault.

His brother's eyes narrowed, a flash of hurt passed through his blue eyes, making it even darker, before it disappeared completely, replaced with silent indignation, "I never—"

"I forgot, you just didn't do anything," _No, you did _**_everything_**_, but I'm too stubborn to admit that you _**_actually_**_ tried. _Hans waved his shackled hand in the air dismissively, like he didn't care. Well, he doesn't. He stopped caring long ago. "It's fine, forget it," a new emotion washed over him, he felt guilt wrenching his gut at the silent agony that screamed at him in his brother's blue eyes. He hardened his resolve and commented, "I bet our good brother, the king, will decide to have my head rolling. It's going to be a bloody good show the entire family's going to enjoy. You can finally forget I ever existed," his voice was smug, but calm as though he was describing the weather.

"Hans, don't—"

"Why are you here?" Hans cut off, refusing to look his brother in the eyes and see the pain in there. For the first time, Hans hated his ability to read the emotions of people so plainly in their eyes.

_**The eyes are the windows to the soul,**_ his father had once said, _and no matter how good they are at lying, their eyes will always reveal a fraction of the truth and that all you need to tear down their walls._

That ability of his allowed him to **_adapt_** to society and **_mirror_** himself to how the people would want him to be. It made him _cunning_, **pragmatic** and _**manipulative**_—it also made him _**lose himself.**_

The more he mirrored himself to the standards of other people, the more he lost track of who he really was—_**all for a crown.**_

And that same ability of his allowed him to see the pain of his older brother's, despite his otherwise calm demeanor.

"I'm curious," his brother finally said, releasing a sigh. The indifference in his tone was forced, Hans noticed.

"Straight to the point, I see," Hans smirked as silence fell between them. Well, the ninth prince was never one for theatrics, when he wanted to know something he asked point blank. No point on beating around the bush.

"Why did you do it?" the older prince asked.

Hans didn't reply, instead he closed his eyes.

_Why did I do it?_

Hans wanted to open his eyes but found himself **_incapable_** of doing so. He was dragged _**back to Arendelle**_ because of his memories.

He didn't want to admit that he was actually worried about Anna, and say that if he still could, he would _**really**_ marry the chit once his was done with making her sister's death look like an accident, that way she would still trust him. The princess would be inconsolable, he knew, but it was all the better for him to be able to string her along with his plans, and easily **_manipulate_** her.

_I was there, and I heard the frantic knocks on the castle's outer doors._

Yes, he was there because as said, he was _**actually**_ worried, he was **_tempted_** to be there when they opened the gates, but he knew he had to watch and be patient. So he stopped himself and watched from the distance, and he hated that he was close enough to see the emotions in their eyes.

_I saw how she looked at him._

He would never admit it but the way she looked at the mountain man almost, _**almost**_ broke his heart into two. He felt a twisted sort of jealousy in his gut because he wanted to believe that only he held her heart, and she was capable of looking at _**only him**_ that way.

_I saw the way her eyes shone with so much hope and trust._

_All because of him._

He **_envied_** the peasant.

And he was angry that he was envious of a man who was supposed beneath him.

_But he has everything—_

_At least everything that **I** do not posses._

That was what went through Hans's head.

_Any man like that who has the ability to radiate such gentleness and compassion must have it all._

_Friends._

**Family_._**

_**Love.**_

_He has everything while I have nothing._

He knew he would trade his royalty for _**true family, **_and his inheritance, little as it may be for a prince, for _**true happiness.**_ Hans was furious, but the eyes never lie, and he knew that. The truth always shines the brightest in the person's eyes, and he envied the honesty in his eyes for which they shone.

_I saw the way he looked back at her, the way he looked so scared as though he would lose her._

He was angry because _**he**_ was scared **_as well._** He was scared of losing the princess even though he was only using her. Oh how selfish of him, and what naïveté! To think he _**actually believed**_ that something like _true _**_love_** could possibly _**exist for him.**_

_I hated the way she looked at me, begging for that kiss—true love's kiss—because even though she was desperately trying to believe that **I** was her true love, it was written plainly in her yes that was only trying to convince herself because even **she** doubted if I were **the one.**_

That was the moment Hans knew what he was supposed to do. That he no longer had the power to save a even the tiniest fraction of his honor. That the moment he boarded the ship bound for Arendelle, no, even before that—that his **_fate_** was **_sealed._**

_So I left her there._

_I let her down._

_**Good**, I let **everybody** down anyway._

He supposed he should have just killed her.

_I _**_should_**_ have just killed her!_

But it would have been to messy, and he would have been questioned; after all, he was expected to kiss her, not stab her.

_Let her **freeze.**_

_That was the only thing I could have done._

_**Or was it? **_A little voice in his head had asked. But it was too tedious to go back to square one, everything was already in motion. So he thought against it. How **_convenient_** would it have been if someone _**randomly**_ found the princess in that room anyway?

_**Did you want someone to stop you? **_That little voice had asked once more. He wondered if that was his brother's voice he had heard, and he had actually spoken in reply.

_Stop me_? He scoffed.

_Why would I want that?_

He did a double take_, Did I **want** to be stopped?_

_But... _

_Why would I?_

Maybe it's because there was _**one other**_ thing that he dared not admit, not **_even_** to himself—and that was how he **_felt_**.

For the queen.

_For Elsa._

He hated that she was beautiful and enchanting, it made him even guiltier that he had to be the one to spill her blood. He hated that she knew so much about him due to their previous correspondence with one another.

He hated her knowledge of him, when he knew nothing about her. She was so formal, almost guarded, in her letters, while he took great lengths and efforts to endeavor baring his soul to her and write letters to her of _**pure honesty**_—well, _**for the most part anyway**_, the _**only**_ thing he hadn't included there were his desires to marry her for the throne.

He hated, or rather, **feared **the slightest hint that his mind could have changed if the _**snow queen**_ managed to **_thaw his heart._**

Most of all, he hated the fear and the loneliness **_he saw in her eyes._** That fear of rejection, and the consuming loneliness that **_he also found in himself. _**He hated it because they would have understood one another, given the chance—_but unlike her, I'm beyond redemption._

_Brother dearest..._

_Why do you even bother to ask?_

"Hans, why did you do it?"

_You _must_ already know the answer._

_Oh, but you want to torment me even more, don't you?_

"Hans, look at me."

He did.

"Answer me."

He didn't.

Not vocally, at least.

_Why did I do it?_

_I had to be the one to do it, else somebody would have killed **her** in my place._

Hans wanted to be the one to bring down the blade upon her so he could relish in the moment—but what he didn't know was that even though the concept of hesitation was completely foreign to him, it still existed, hidden in the deepest recesses of his mind, as though he **_wanted_** to hesitate—**_needed_** to hesitate. Perhaps it's due to the fact that he was the villain, and deep inside, he knew that villains never won, that there was always a sort of punishment waiting at the end.

_I deserved it._

Yes, he did, and he deserved all the punishment that the heavens would rain down on him—as if his_ mere** existence**_ wasn't punishment enough already.

_I desperately wanted to be king._

_There was a part of me that wanted to be noticed._

"Hans."

_To be seen._

"Hans."

_And be acknowledge._

"Hans! Are you listening?" his ninth brother's voice finally managed to break him out of his reverie.

But deep inside, Hans knew—

"Yes, brother. I'm listening," he smiled sadly. "I always am," yes, of course he always listened. One can **_only_** listen when one is deemed unseeable.

—with terrifying surety that choked him.

_But there's a part of me..._

"Why, Hans? Tell me why."

_...a greater part of me that only wanted to be saved._

"Stubborn bastard, aren't you?" Hans replied with one auburn eyebrow raised.

"No more than you are, little brother," the prince replied with a smirk of his own. "Just answer my question," the smugness this time wasn't forced, he was being insulting but still with the brotherly love underlining it all. _Always the compassionate one_, aren't you? Hans thought.

"Because I had to," Hans replied calmly, his voice and gaze turning steely. "I needed to."

His brother stared at him incredulously. The question was there, written in his eyes though unspoken with his tongue.

Hans desperately wanted to tell the truth

But he couldn't.

The truth would make him sound weak.

_Well, this isn't the first time I'm going to lie. Half truths are still truths anyway._

"I did it for power," Hans smirked sadistically. "I was sure I would have succee—"

"For po— are you insane!?"

"I believe so, yes," was Hans's indifferent reply, meeting his brother's gaze unflinchingly.

His brother fell very silent, scrutinizing him for a while, obviously not believing a word he had just said. _Of course he doesn't believe that this is the entire truth, he's always been more insightful than he let's on._

Although the exact depth of his brother's insight was unknown to Hans.

The older prince finally decided to let it go, and instead he asked in a subdued voice, "Was it worth it?" Hans only shrugged, and his brother continued, "To be despised?"

"It's a small price to pay," Hans replied, looking away. "One that I've been paying for since I became Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

What if he wasn't Hans, Prince of the Southern Isles?

What if he was Hans Westerguard, Admiral of the Royal Naval Fleet?

What if he didn't come to Arendelle to represent the Southern Isles's crown?

What of if he hadn't decided to write those letters to the Crown Princess three years ago?

What if he hadn't let his brothers' bad influence to turn him into the way he was now?

Too many "what if's" and so little time to regret.

But Hans didn't know regret or remorse. He would, instead, rise up from the ashes like a phoenix.

_I will have my revenge._

"Don't do anything else that you'll regret, baby brother," his brother commented with a weary shake of his head.

_It's as if he can read my mind._ Hans eyes widen slightly, almost imperceptibly.

"You're not the only one who can see the truth in a person's eyes, Hans," his brother stood up. "Believe me, you're not."

The ninth prince started walking away without another word. For a moment, time froze for Hans, his brother's words echoed in his head.

"What do you mea—"

"Goodbye, little brother."

Then the chattering and shivering came back to Hans. He closed his eyes again, head hung low, listening to the footsteps of his brother against the rough stone floors of the dungeons.

"Goodbye."

_Don't leave_, he almost wanted to beg, but he never begged. Didn't know how to.

There was a creak and then the heavy thud of a wooden door slamming shut reverberated throughout the dungeons, signifying that he was alone again. _Another closed door. Ah well, I'm used to it._

Hans looked up at the ceiling again, and in that moment, Hans knew two things to be true.

First...

_I wasn't and could never be Anna's true love._

And second...

_That woman._

How he hated her name. He hated the way it tasted in his mouth, the way it rolled off his tongue. It felt _too_ comfortable, _too_ perfect—_**too right.**_ It sounded _**infinitely**_ better than '**_Anna_**', and he hated that he even felt _a touch **affectionate**_ towards the person he desired to kill.

_I am the monster._

_Not _**_her_**_._

Not...

_Elsa._

Not that Hans could ever believe that someone so beautiful, ethereal—almost angelic—could ever be _**the monster he was born to be. **_That was who he was. The sole purpose why he was created... was _**for her to be saved**_ from being feared and rejected. He was the catalyst to ensure the happy end for her story. That was who he was, and he has finally served his purpose.

_It's as though I was created to exist for her._

_For Elsa._

_**My** Elsa._

Dark laughter filled the silence of the dungeons.

**My _Elsa?_**

_How dare I even __begin to think__ to call her** mine**?_

But still, he couldn't help it.

Not when it sounded _**so right.**_

_Such silly dreams not meant for a person like me._

_How does the devil even look at the angel with hopes he will not be blinded by her light?_

_He doesn't._

_He **can't.**_

_So all the devil can do is hate and seek revenge against the angel who possesses the redemption he seeks to have._

_Let the devil be condemned, and the angel uplifted._

_For that is their fate._

_That is **our** fate._

_It feels cold,_ he realized, but oddly enough, he didn't care. He welcomed the iciness that seeped through his body, as if the cold brought a comforting blanket over him.

Maybe it did.

After all, one voice in his conscience cried out—**_vengeance!_**

**"The only frozen heart around here, is yours."**

His heart and soul had been frozen and lost so long ago, that even **_he_** doubted if they ever existed in the first place.

But sometimes a small part of him still wondered...

For the other voice cried out—**_enough!_**

So he kept wondering if he could still be redeemed; that he wouldn't end up a cynical, bitter villain till his last breath.

_**He**_ was still wishing for a saving grace.

But that hope was slowly dying.

Yet part of him hoped desperately—

**_—still._**

**"Love will thaw."**

And he wanted to **_believe._**

* * *

So, technically, this is my first (unedited, as of now) Frozen-related fanfiction (check the first story here and see the notes below, this is the fanfic called **Prince in the Dungeons**)

I just deleted it though, so I added it here. So here. As you've noticed, the story focuses on Hans.

I just love Hans, and the fact that I can generally experiment with his character and his background story even if it gets ridiculous—so if you notice, I'm usually focusing on Hans. (and Hans is like on of my top three Disney villains, along with John Silver (Treasure Planet) and Scar (Lion King).

Since this is an old story, I owe you another chapter for today.

ugh... sorry. I feel disappointed with myself today.

Thanks for the support, and thanks for taking the time to read this.

This is the last iceburnsweek submission, but not the last one-shot.

Cheers!


	12. Compilation 2

Disclaimer: Frozen belongs to Disney.

* * *

**Children - Modern AU**

Elsa was trying hard to stifle a giggle, pulling Hans along with her as they wove through the hallways, "Relax, Hans. They're just kids."

Hans glared ahead darkly, managing to hold back a yelp when he was kicked in the shin for what seemed to be the fourtee—another kick—make that, fifteenth time.

"They're little bundles of evil designed to look adorable and bring misery to my li—" another kick. "—fe, in particular."

"Oh, you poor baby," Elsa teased him, hiding a small smirk with a sweetly mocking tone. "When we get back to the dorms, I promise to treat you very gently," she kissed him on the cheek.

"Really?" he waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Yes," she nodded, keeping up the act, then she just smirked at him evilly. "In fact, I won't even touch at all, else you might break," she winked at him. "You're so fragile, little children freak you out."

He groaned, then finally he relented, plastering an obviously fake smile on his face, "Fine, I'll be nice."

She pulled him for a quick hug and a quick peck on the cheeks, cheering slightly, "Thanks, Hans!"

"You're unusually giddy today," he muttered darkly, but Elsa just shook her head and laughed quietly.

She opened the door to the playroom, and he groaned again, the kids all rushed to Elsa, all giggling and bubbly with excitement.

Elsa unofficially worked at the orphanage, on Saturdays, and usually whenever she's free, she stops by at the orphanage to read and play the kids.

They all loved her, and they were looking at Hans with those devilish looks that only little children were capable of giving and hiding behind innocent masks.

He spent his entire day being pinched, poked, slapped, and having his hair pulled. It wasn't so bad though, the kids were actually really adorable and he was having a great time seeing Elsa laughing like that, looking carefree and almost as happy-go-lucky as Anna, this was a side to Elsa that could be rarely seen with her Straight-A student, Ice Queen routine.

Of course, not everything was fun and games, suddenly four little boys, their ages were probably somewhere between seven and ten, they were panting, looking scared.

"It's our little brother!" the shortest one said. Which probably means they were siblings and whoever was in trouble was the youngest.

"We were only joking!" exclaimed the one with the longest hair.

"We didn't think he'd do it!" added the tallest one.

"What happened?" it was Hans who had asked that.

"We were just playing with him, teasing him a little bit," sniffled the shortest kid. "George said it was alright."

"Who's George?" Hans asked again, and tallest one raised his hand. "What did you do?"

"We dared him to climb the tree, and we really didn't think he'd do it but James called him a wimp and he climbed!"

Hans felt adrenaline kicking in, as well as an odd sort of protectiveness overwhelmed his senses, "Are you siblings?"

They all nodded, at the verge of tears, and Hans continued, "Who's the oldest?"

The kid with the longest hair stood forward, he wiped his tears with the back of his hand, "I am."

"Look, you're the big brother, right?" Hans asked in a fierce, yet still gentle tone, clasping the kid, who was frantically nodding, on the shoulders. "Your little brothers look up to you, okay?" frantic nodding again. "The youngest one especially. He looks up to you, and he trusts that you will protect him, like you're his hero, do you understand that?"

"Y- yes," he nodded again, voice shaky but welling up with a bit of pride and a touch of shame at Hans's words.

Then he carried the boy in his arms, "Good, now show me where he is!"

They found the youngest of the brood at the back of the orphanage, he was holding on tightly to the trees branch.

"You all stay back here," he told the boys, then Hans looked at Elsa. "Look after them."

Then he ran towards the boy, just about he was near the tree, Hans skidded to a halt, the boy slipped, and was now hanging on to the branch for dear life, "Help me!" climbing up the tree was absolutely out of the question now.

"What's you're name?" Hans shouted, he heard the kid start to cry. "Don't cry! Look at me," the kid obeyed. "Good, focus on me, what's you're name?"

"Johnny," he whispered in a frightened tone.

"Okay, good, Johnny, look at me," he started moving forward slowly, trying not to startle the kid into suddenly letting go. "You're going to have to trust me, okay? When I count to three, you're going to let go and—"

"No!" Johnny cried out, his gray eyes were wet wide tears and wide with fear, the jerk on his body suddenly made him slip a bit before his grip tightened.

Hans almost jumped, he tried to keep his breathing steady, "Johnny, Johnny! Focus on me, okay? My name is Hans," Johnny seemed to calm down a bit. "Go on, say my name," Johnny barely managed to whisper it before Hans said again, "That's right! I'm Hans. And you're going to have to trust me, okay?" Hans took a few steps forward again, after seeing the boy nod. "You're going to let go," Hans said slowly, holding his hands up to make a calm-down gesture, before continuing to speak. "And I promise I'm not going to let you fall, okay, Johnny? I promise I won't let you get hurt."

Johnny felt his fingers slipping, he looked up and looked back at Hans, nodding frantically, "Okay!"

"Good. Okay," Hans took a deep breath. "One, two, three!" Johnny let go, and Hans jumped forward, catching Johnny in his arms, holding the boy protectively in his arms as he braced himself for the impact on the trunk of the tree due to his momentum.

Hans ignored the pain in his body as he forced himself to sit up, rocking Johnny in his arms gently as the boy cried and clung to his shirt like his life depended on it, "Shh, it's okay now, it's going to be okay."

"My brothers were being mean to me, and they wanted me to do that stupid dare and—"

"Shh," Hans cut him off. "Your brothers love you, Johnny, they like messing with you a bit, but they love you," he whispered to the boy, making his voice sound a little bit conspiratorial. "They just don't know how to show it."

Johnny looked up at him with wide, trusting eyes and with quivering lips said, "R- really?"

"I promise," Hans whispered, smiling at the boy and hugging him again. "But you're a smart boy, aren't you?"

"Yeah," he nodded slowly, innocently.

"That's why you're going to have to teach them how to can show it," Hans said, patting the boys head of chocolate colored locks. Johnny tackled-hugged him, making Hans grimace and get his breath knocked out of him.

Everything that happened afterwards, happened in a blur, Hans could only remember seeing the boys making up and tackling each other down with a hug, before he was taken to the infirmary where Elsa was just finishing bandaging his sprained wrist.

"What was that all about, hero?" Elsa asked with a teasing smile.

"I—" Hans took a deep breath and sighed, running his palm over his face, reaching with his good arm, he pulled her against him, taking Elsa by surprise. "My brothers enjoyed torturing me," he murmured against her arm. "They liked bullying me from when we were children, and even after we grew up, but every time some other kid head butted with me or tried pulling half the pranks my brothers pulled on me, they'd hang up and the poor sucker, saying, 'You can't do that! He's not your brother! Only we can do that to him!' they were rascals but knew they had my back no matter what."

Elsa wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling as she embraced him back.

"That's why I get it," he pulled away slightly, looking at her blue eyes with pain etched in his green orbs. "I understand completely why your doing this."

Elsa frowned at him, confused, "Wh—"

"This," he said waving his injured arm and wincing from the pain. "Being with me."

Elsa's frown deepened.

"I know you're only doing this so you can get revenge on me for playing Anna back in high school," Hans winced again, but this time at the memory of his relationship with Elsa's sister and not from the pain in his wrist. "I get it. I really do. I tried looking past it, you know?" he smirked cynically. "I told myself that I would be able to play you, but heck. Even I got that wrong. You're so kind, so gentle. You act like an Ice Queen but you're a really warm person," he let's her go and stands up. "I doubt this even counts as a break up, since what we had wasn't probably real, but I don't want to make a fool of myself anymore," he sighed. "You win. You can gloat."

Hans hung his head low, not bothering to look at Elsa anymore, then she felt her fingers on his cheeks, "You're such an idiot."

His head snapped up, and he looked her in the eye, simultaneously watching her lips curve into a sad, relenting smile.

"I am an idiot," he swallowed nervously, then he felt Elsa's lips on his.

"But, I guess I'm an idiot too," she wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her forehead on his chest, savoring the feeling of his arms going around her shoulder. "Because obviously, my revenge plan backfired."

**Physics, Library and Pick-Up Lines - Modern AU**

"Oh, Anna!" Anna looked up from her Physics homework and glared at Hans angrily, looking unbelievably pissed off. "Go away, Hans, go bother Elsa."

Hans started poking and tickling Anna, pouting childishly, "But I want to annoy you!"

Anna pushed him off her and threw a crumpled piece of paper to his face, "Get out of my room, Hans!"

Kristoff entered the room, looking at the scene in front of him. Anna throwing crumpled pieces of paper towards Hans, and Hans laughing like an idiot, "Ooh, you better leave, Hans. Ms. Feisty-pants is feistier when she's doing Physics."

Clutching his sides and wiping the tears at the corner of his eyes, he waved a hand, "I'll see you guys later," giving Kristoff a bro fist he then said. "And be sure to calm your girlfriend down before she strangles somebody."

Anna was glared at Hans, at Kristoff, then she went back to angrily writing solutions.

Hans was shaking his head when he walked out of Anna's dorm, closing the door behind him quietly. He started walking down the hallway, deciding to head for the library because he knew a certain someone would be there.

He walked down the aisles, looking between shelves although he already knew that Elsa would be at the back row, as usual, and reading whatever book she picked up today.

"Hey, honey, missed me?" Hans grinned at Elsa, his eyebrows moved up and down suggestively.

"Go away, Westergard," Elsa answered nonchalantly without looking up from her book. "I'm not interested in seeing your face and having a bad day."

"Wow, you sisters are being very difficult today," he let out a dramatic puff of air.

This made Elsa look up from her book, staring at him pointedly with her icy gaze, "Anna already has a boyfriend. Stop hitting on her."

"Kristoff's cool with it, and so is Anna," Hans shrugged, leaning on the shelf behind him and crossing his arms in front of his chest. "I flirt with her but you know Anna's like a little sister with me."

"You broke her heart," she replied pointedly.

"No," he shook his head, trying not to smirk. "Everybody assumed that I did. It wasn't my fault she had a crush on me."

"Of course it was," Elsa replied cooly, slightly glaring at him, closing the book in her hands. "You flirted with her."

"Darling, majority of the female population are always in the danger of falling for me," he shrugged, smirking confidently. "And all I have to do is smile."

Elsa's eyes twitched at his smirk, obviously annoyed but not letting it slip through her mask, she rolled her eyes, shook her head and opened the book again. "Spare me, Hans. I see your face everyday, and the only thing I'm in danger of doing is breaking your face."

"Well, I said majority," Hans relented, biting his inner cheek. "99.9% of the female population."

Behind the book, Hans saw Elsa smirk, "Good, I'm glad you acknowledge that I belong to the 0.1%."

"Oh, Elsa, Elsa, Elsa," Hans sighed shaking his head, and pursing his lips together in a slight smile. "You're like the rain, and I'm like the ground. It's only inevitable that you fall for me."

Elsa didn't miss a beat, and she didn't even look up when she replied, "Technically Hans, even though it's the rain that's falling to the ground," she looked up, meeting and holding his gaze for a split second before looking back at the pages of her book again. "The ground is also attracted to the rain."

Hans frowned, "I... that's..." Elsa put the book back in the shelf, pleased that she rendered Hans speechless.

She walked towards him, grabbed his neck tie and pulled him down towards her, "Guess, if I'm falling for you," their faces were too close to be called proper, but still far enough that Hans saw the smirk on her face. "You'll be falling for me as well, but it's going to be almost insignificant that you won't even notice it till your fucked."

Hans had barely even acknowledged hearing her curse when Elsa let his tie go, pushing him back and making him stumbling backwards, leaving him there slack-jawed at staring at the empty space where she used to be.

* * *

This is the second time I left Hans dumbstruck.

Meh.

Anyways, I love Physics, I want to write more Physics-related theme stories, because I think Physics is great, since everything about Physics has a relation to life. I'm just really horrible at problem solving. Like... Really horrible. *shudder*

Sorry, I'm a bit sluggish today, and I think my laziness is going to continue into a few more days, but I'll be posting stories, I promise.

** Give me some prompts, please?**

Thanks to everybody who are still bearing with me through this fics of mine. I promise I'll try not to let you guys down, since you're all so supportive (and I don't really know all of you personally) and some people are just telling me I'm wasting my time with writing.**  
**

Thanks always, for everything you guys! Most writers want reviews, and of course I do to, but for the most part I'm already flattered enough just when someone reads my works. :)))

TEEHEE.

Cheers!


	13. Random Iceburns Story

I got a notification that somebody liked/reblogged this in tumblr :)) I've completely forgotten about this till now.

* * *

Disclaimer: Frozen belongs to Disney.

* * *

**A Random Iceburns Story - Modern AU**

It was one thing to find a person interesting, and it was another to be so completely drawn to her that you'd go great lengths just to find out who she is.

It was funny, the way life worked, who would have thought you'd chance upon _the one_ while walking on the way to work.

He hadn't expected it.

He walked just a little bit slower so he wouldn't over take her, but he also walk fast enough so it wouldn't look like he was stalking her. Her blonde hair was braided, but still messy. By the way she walked, she was graceful, _maybe she's a dancer?_ He listened to her conversation over the phone, she had a beautiful voice, and an even more wonderful laugh—or maybe he was just daydreaming too much.

He was mesmerized.

He was obviously being creepy and stalker-ish.

_Not,_ he defended, _if she's taking the same route to work as I am._

He sighed when finally he reached the last corner to his work and she was headed the direction opposite that. He stopped, and he looked at her, watching her because he knew this could be the last time that he'd see her.

Blue eyes, crystal clear, shining with intelligence.

He was enchanted.

His mind wandered to that mystery woman the entire time he was at work, he was an artist, and somehow he was sketching her face all over his papers.

_Uh huh, you're in way over your head, you creepy bastard._

"Is our artist in love?"

He snapped out of his reverie and looked at his friend with a frown, "I… No. I was just…"

He stared at his sketches, _Drawing this amazing person that I'll likely never meet._

She giggled dismissively, snatching the papers on his desk before he could protest, "Wow, she's beautiful. Who is she, anyway? Your new girlfriend?"

His face felt so hot he knew he was putting a tomato to shame in that moment, "No! She's just some girl who walked the same route I did this morning."

"_Some_ girl?" she 'tsk-ed' at him. "This is not just some girl, pretty boy! You are in love!"

"I am not in love!" He snatched the papers in her hands, and stuffing them all in his drawer, "What do you know about love anyway?"

"Obviously more than you do," she clucked her tongue dismissively before walking away.

He shook his head and started working on the sketches for tomorrow's presentation. _Focus, Wes, focus. _

He reopened his drawer and stared at the sketches. His computer skin blinked like it was sending some sort of sign. He stared at the scanner on his desk and smiled dubiously. _Wouldn't hurt to try, right?_

Weeks after those sketches turned viral all over the Internet with the tag "'Girl of my dreams?' By Wes Princeton"

He was a famous artist, everybody knew him, people supported him and helped him to look for her.

As it turns out, sometimes you didn't have to look too far or too hard.

Three knocks on his door.

**Knock.**

**Knock.**

**Knock.**

_Wonder who that is?_

He wasn't expecting any visitor.

He opened the door.

And he certainly wasn't expecting her.

"Are you Wes Princeton?" she asked, she sounded somewhat shy but still assertive.

He managed not to stare, "I— I am."

She smiled beautifully at him, "Someone told me I might find you here."

"R- really?"

"Nope," she laughed, it had a musical quality to it, flicking her wrist dismissively. "Actually, I've known for quite sometime now that _the_ Wes Princeton is my neighbor."

"N- neighbor?" Wes managed to choke out. "We're neighbors?"

"For about a year now," she grinned.

"Wow," then he shook his head. "Would you like to come in?"

"Of course," she nodded. "Thank you."

_I've been neighbors with her for almost a year! And I've only known that now?_

"So, this is a bit awkward," he started to say at the same time she said. "You're a really great artist."

They laughed.

They didn't instantly click but they talked.

"I feel really stupid for not knowing."

"It's fine, I'm usually cooped up in my house when I'm not at rehearsals."

"Dance?"

"Musicales."

"Oh."

"I'm just starting, actually."

"That's great!"

**And talked.**

"Wow, you've got a really big family, don't you?"

"Yep, but seriously, I can't believe you almost got locked in a freezer with your sister!"

"You're one to talk, at least I never put frogs in my sister's bed."

**And talked.**

"Wow, you have an amazing voice."

"Thank you. You're a terrific artist as well."

"I'm only terrific when my subject inspires me."

"So it's safe to assume that I inspired you?"

"Definitely."

**Until finally…**

"What if I'm not the girl of your dreams after all?"

"Oh, but you're not."

A disappointed look dawned on her face so he smiled, "You're better. You're real."

**They _clicked._**

"What if I disappoint you?"

"Life is full of disappointments, that's why you have to find the reason why those disappointments could be worth it."

"Do you think I could be worth it?"

"Do you think I could be the same?"

"We'd have to know each other first, I suppose."

"Exactly."

**But they forgot one tiny detail.**

"I just realized that I haven't told you my name," she said with an embarrassed smile.

"Me neither," he grinned confidently.

She looked confused as she frowned, "But I already know who you are."

"Wes Princeton is a pseudonym," he started explaining. "My family is really famous and I didn't like getting attention because I'm part of the infamous _Westerguard_ brood."

"Alright," she allowed with a small smile, her blue eyes shone wonderfully. "Let's try this again, shall we?"

"Of course."

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Elsa."

He took the hand that she offered and shook it warmly, almost endearingly, "Pleasure is all mine. I'm Hans."

It was scary.

What if everything turned out to be a big anti-climactic disappointment?

It was a bit anti-climactic.

Sometimes a bit disappointing.

But through and through?

It was worth it.

* * *

**adrilabelle** - _Cheers_ to making Hans jealous. :)) I'll post one tomorrow, or later.

**rhika** - I haven't seen it yet, I'm afraid. I'm glad to have been able to make you laugh. :)) It's always a delight reading your reviews. :)

I promise, **Cinderella II **will be done by Thursday or Friday, our entrance exam review class are always given hundred-item homeworks so... ugh.

Thanks again to anyone and everyone who took the time to read it. Thank you, always.

Cheers!


	14. Jealousy

I'm not really sure what I was trying to write here.

My brain's drained from the CEE reviews and I'm literally out of ideas, and completely uninspired.

* * *

Disclaimer: Frozen belongs to Disney.

* * *

**Jealousy - Modern AU**

The door slid open with a crash, startling the entire class and effectively silencing the teacher up front.

He stormed inside with a tight smile, half-jogging to Elsa's seat. He reached out and grabbed her arm, then he said through his teeth while forcing a smile, "Excuse me, there's an urgent matter I need to discuss with Elsa, sir," even though he was addressing the teacher, his gaze was completely on Elsa's. Hans pulled her up and half-dragged her outside without waiting for the teacher's reply.

Hans slammed the door shut and faced an obviously annoyed Elsa with a frown on his face.

"What's so urgent that you had to drag me out of class, Westergard?" Elsa asked, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Are you actually going to the dance with Rogan?" Hans's green eyes bored into her with intent, his brows were drawn together in a frown.

His question made her smirk, "So that's why."

"Well, are you?" he demanded again, still frowning. There was a small, almost unnoticeable, pout on his lips.

"Yes."

His eyes widened, then he glared at her and frowned again, "What!?" Hans exclaimed with obviously disbelief. "That's not fair!"

"Since when did you care about being fair?" Elsa asked with one raised eyebrow.

Hans opened his mouth to reply, then he blinked and pursed his lips together, "After you said yes to that loser, no offense, because I've been pestering you for days!"

"He was sweet," Elsa shrugged, trying to keep the taunting in her tone to a minimum. "And nice."

"I can be sweet!" he defended indignantly, whining like a child, making Elsa smile inwardly. "And nice!"

"Hans, you're only capable of pestering me, and flirting with different girls."

Hans pouted, yes, an actual childish pout that made Elsa want to laugh, "That's not true!"

Elsa just gave him a look that said, 'Uh-huh, keep telling yourself that.'

"Okay, fine," he glared at her. "So maybe it's _kind of_ true."

Elsa rolled her eyes, and sighed dismissively, "Hans, I'm going back inside, could you please step aside?"

He made an overly dramatic, grand gesture, "Yes, your majesty."

Elsa just sighed exasperatedly before entering the room, and leaving Hans walking away and thinking of a plan to make her change her mind about going to the dance with _Rogan. _

It was still a few weeks till the Annual Dance and Hans wasn't all that worried, although he did pester Elsa as much as he could those few weeks. Of course, Elsa always shut him down. When you have three weeks, you feel like you have _all _the time in the world, but when you have _three days _left, that's when all your instincts scream at you _to panic _like it's the_ end of the world._

Of course, if you were Hans, you'd be panicking as well. Imagine losing to someone who didn't even come close to you in terms of looks, brains, or _anything—_and it was about being the date of the _hard-to-please _Ice Queen.

_Maybe she really hates me _that _much. _Hans shuddered involuntarily at the thought.

Then Kristoff's voice echoed in his head, **Maybe you're just jealous that Elsa chose Rogan over you.**

Well, _of course, _he was jealous! He almost screamed at Kristoff, only his pride held him back from admitting it. He was used to getting everything he wanted, or most of it, because heaven knows his parents prioritized his older brothers more than him, or any of his other brothers who weren't the _first six Westergards._

"Aren't you going to change your mind already, Elsa?" he asked her, batting his eyelashes for effect.

Elsa hit him on the forehead with the binding of the book she's holding, "Hans, will you please get out of my room."

"Yours _and_ Anna's room," Hans pointed out, looking at Anna who was on the opposite side of the room. "Anna, you don't mind if I stayed here, right?"

Anna shrugged, smothering her smirk with an indifferent look, "Sure, go ahead and annoy the heck out of Elsa."

"Anna!" Elsa exclaimed at the same time Hans said, "Thank you!"

"See, two out of three votes says I can stay," Hans said with a smug look.

"Since when did _you _get the right to vote about who's staying in _my _room," Hans was about to retort again when Elsa added. "And Anna's."

"Since right _now_," then he tried to persuade Elsa again. "Come'n, Elsa! _Please?_"

"Hans, stop," Elsa massaged the bridge of her nose. "There are only three days left till the dance I can't—"

"Then will you_ stop _being _nice,_" Hans cut off her off. "Everybody knows that the only reason why you said yes to that _blundering_ _idiot _is because he's the _safest _decision to get everybody else of your back, and the only reason why you can't say no is because you're too nice to break the _poor fool's _heart."

Anna coughed loudly, "He _does _have a point."

Elsa glared at Anna, and Hans just mouthed a _thank-you._

"Rogan is a nice guy—"

"He's going to bore you to death."

"He's sweet, and—"

"What if _I _tried being sweet—"

This time Elsa cut him off by saying, "Will you let me finish?"

Hans held up his hands, "No. _Listen to me. _What if I tried to be sweet? As in, sweet: I-poured-all-my-heart-and-effort-in-that kind of sweet?"

"Then obviously you're not being sincere," Elsa shot back, because... When was he _ever_ sincere? He was only trying to dissuade her from going to the dance with Rogan because it caused a big blow to his pride.

"What if I _am _sincere, Elsa?" Hans's voice turned quiet, _more _genuine and resigned. It made Elsa frown slightly, and cause Anna to do a double-take and stare at Hans.

But Elsa was stubborn, "Look, everybody knows you only want me to be your date so you can add it to your list of _successful conquests._"

"That's not—" then he cut himself off. "_Fine. _Maybe that's _one _of my ulterior motives, but I also _want _to spend the night with _you._"

Anna cleared her throat, feeling the tension in the air, and nervously shot out of bed, saying, "Kristoff called me, so I... uh... I'll be going now—_bye!" _and she darted out of the room.

Neither of them noticed Anna leaving, both only vaguely aware of the thud of the door closing shut.

"Save me your drama, Hans," Elsa groaned, almost _afraid _that Hans might _actually _be able to dissuade her after all.

"The universe knows _I'm _the better man in the equation," Hans pointed out, trying to keep the defensiveness in his already indignant tone. "And I'm not saying that because of I look better, or _shit_—I'm saying that because—"

"Hans, will you _just _shut up."

"You want me to shut up but you're obviously enjoying this," he muttered under his breath.

The smile on Elsa's lips was smug, "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I enjoy hearing you sound so desperate?"

He almost screamed at her, _Why did I have to be interested in this godawful, infuriating person when I've got a bloody _fanclub _trailing behind me? _

"_All _I'm saying is that I'm the better one because we can _at least _have a decent conversation," Hans stopped Elsa from cutting him off by saying. "Even if that _decent conversation _means endless _debates and arguments_, but _at least_ you _won't_ be bored to tears."_  
_

"_Enough_, Hans," Elsa finally said, standing up. "You are _not _going to convince me otherwise, so _please _leave. _Now._"

Oh, but he was so _close _to convincing her, and they _both _knew that. Elsa knew it at the pit of her stomach so she already feared whatever counterargument Hans would throw her way. She silently prayed that he would just leave, but was surprise when that was _exactly_ what he moved to do.

"And here I thought I'd be able to convince you," Hans smiled at Elsa. The look on his face was so obvious, he was hurt. It wasn't just his _pride _that got bruised, he was actually _hurt. _What's worse was the fat that he had no idea _why _he actually felt hurt.

"If it makes it any better," Elsa winced, not really wanting to acknowledge the fact that the expression on Hans's face got to her more than it should, "I'll save my last dance for you."

Elsa waited for Hans to gloat, to say something about _how important _he was that the _Ice Queen's _last dance was saved specifically for him. Elsa actually _wanted _Hans to gloat, because as much as she hated the guy, she actually felt guilty because this was the first time she's ever seen him so subdued, but all Hans did was nod, a ghost of a pained smile lingered on his lips.

"Goodnight, Elsa."

He sighed and shook his head, he stood up and walked towards the door, then he exited the room quietly, leaving Elsa half-dazed and a touch guilty. Hans had sounded _too _resigned.

The last two days before the dance passed by in a blur. Nobody saw Hans in those two days either. Even his roommate had no idea where he was. Now, with just a few minutes before the start of the dance, we go to the famous _Westergard Mansion, _where we'll find Hans inside his old room with his brothers about to enter his room in _3... 2... 1..._

"Little bro!"

Hans winced and covered his head with a pillow, groaning.

"What the hell are you still doing here in your room?"

He sat up, and one by one he saw the twins entering his room, with their sixth brother trailing behind them.

"Don't you have a dance to attend to?" Ulrik, the younger of the two twins, asked him.

"Yes," then he glared at the floor. "No," then he buried his head in his pillows again. "Go away, don't you have something better to do?"

Ludvik was the one who replied this time, "We're your brothers, Hans, the _best _thing that we can do is to make sure you're annoyed as hell."

Hans lifted his head to glare at the other twin.

"Your tux is already downstairs," Vanja informed, leaning against the door frame of Hans's room. "You'll be late if you don't hurry."

"Yeah, imagine all the ladies you can flirt with," Ulrik waggled his eyebrows.

"I _don't _want to flirt with the ladies," Hans rolled his eyes, waving a dismissive hand.

The sentence made his ninth brother, Haakon, appear in his room in a matter of seconds, feeling for his forehead, "Who are you and what have you done to Hans?"

"Are you sick?" Ludvik asked staring at Hans like he just lost his mind.

"Of course, he's sick." Vanja smirked, unable to keep the mirth of his tone. "_Love-_sick."

Everybody in the room laughed, and Hans sat up and glared at Vanja, when the laughter died down, it was Ludvik who asked, "Wait, Vanja's not serious, is he?"

"Of course, he's not!" Hans threw his hands up the air with much exasperation, scoffing at the notion.

"Remember what happened to Adalsteinn?" Vanja asked with another triumphant smirk. Adalsteinn was their oldest brother. "He's the _Player of Players _in this family, but then he stopped flirting, and the next thing you know you're wearing a tux and attending the wedding of your oldest bro."

"I am _not _in love, and no one's getting _married__!" _Hans exclaimed, staring at his brothers like they grew one head each. He stood up and pushed Haakon away, then he stomped outside of his room.

Vanja and twins were snickering to themselves, but Haakon was frowning slightly.

"Well, Haakon?" Vanja said with a small smile. "This is your specialty, you better talk to Hans."

"Specialty, my _ass,_" Haakon rolled his eyes, standing up. "You're just afraid of getting on Hans's bad side."

"Of course we are!" Ulrik exclaimed dramatically.

"Last time we got on his bad side, we found frogs on our bed," Ludvik nodded dramatically.

"And don't forget the eels that _I _found in my cabinet," Vanja added solemnly.

"That's why we're leaving this up to you, little brother!" Ulrik and Ludvik exclaimed at the same time, both clasping either shoulders of Haakon. The twins were seventh, and eighth in the brood, but when it comes to having sense and being mature Haakon beat them by a mile even though he was younger. The latter could only sigh as he walked out of the room.

Haakon found Hans in the living room, glaring at his newly pressed tuxedo.

"So, are you or are you not in love?"

"I am _not _in love." _Maybe just a_ little _bit infatuated. Or not. I don't know! I don't do _infatuated. _I'm Han! I don't get infatuated, that doesn't just happen to me _at all.

"So, how many more expressions are you planning to cram on your face in the next five seconds?" Haakon asked teasingly, making Hans turn his glare to him instead of the tux.

_This conversation is going to take less than five minutes. _Haakon thought and grinned inwardly. _That's a new record._

"Why were you glaring at that tuxedo like you wanted to murder it," Haakon asked with a small, pleased smile.. "And why don't you want to spend the night and flirt as you usually do?"

"Because pride's too wounded to care," Hans muttered under his breath. "Would you believe that I lost to a _nobody_? God knows that bloody woman is hard to please, and she chose _him _over _me!_"

"Since when did you ever take dates to dances anyway?" Haakon asked, one inquisitive eyebrow raised. "I remember you saying _dates are for guys who can't pick up girls when they want to._"

"I was _seventeen_ then, Haakon," Hans pressed, throwing his brother a bit of a desperate look. "And that was _way _before I met _her_."

"What's so special about her, anyway?" Haakon scoffed insultingly, trying to rile his brother up even more.

But all Hans did was frown, "She's..."

"Yes?"

"I don't..."

"Go on."

"_Fuck._"

Haakon smothered a victorious smile, "You have about forty-five minutes to get ready and get the hell out of here."

Since Hans just rushed inside the bathroom, and we don't really want to delve in the details of what he—you do? Well, sorry, we don't have time to dwell on that because we're skipping to the interesting conversation Elsa, Anna and Kristoff are having—okay, maybe the interesting part is in the latter part of their conversation.

"So where's Rogan?" Kristoff asked, raising his voice a bit higher to be heard over the loud music.

"He went and got us drinks," Elsa replied, they were standing near the sides, away from all the dancing.

"Wow, Elsa, you're on a roll tonight, aren't you?" Kristoff commented with a teasing grin on his face. "You've been dancing with Rogan all night."

"Psh," Anna waved a hand in the air. "She's just guilty for keeping Ro's hopes up."

"And for actually hurting Hans beyond a bruised pride, I bet," Kristoff added, receiving a little high five from Anna.

Elsa groaned and shook her head, "Where _is _Hans, anyway?"

Anna shrugged, Kristoff replied, "I heard he arrived late, but he disappeared just before the dancing started and nobody's seen him all night."

"Well, that's a miracle," Anna commented, actually sounding a bit surprised.

"One would think he'd be off flirting into the night," Elsa stated, trying to keep curiosity off her voice.

"Doubt it," Kristoff shrugged, an amused smile danced on his lips.

"Since when was that a subject of doubt?" Elsa asked, her smile was equally as amused as Kristoff's.

"Since he came to me about the surpri—yeouwch!" Anna's elbow to his ribs made Kristoff yelp in pain and glare at Anna.

"What?" Kristoff exclaimed defensively, rubbing the sore spot. "It's true anyway, we both thought Elsa would agree to go with him when he—argh!" this time Kristoff felt Anna's heels on his toes, making him jump around in pain. "Goddamnit, Anna!" Kristoff practically shouted, simultaneously whimpering in pain. "What is your problem?"

"Will you shut up, Kristoff?" Anna grabbed his jacket and pulled him towards her, whispering frustratedly into his ear. "Elsa doesn't know!"

"You don't know about the..." He blinked, then he gaze went back to an obviously confused Elsa, "Oh."

Elsa felt a sinking feeling in her gut, and she couldn't explain why.

"Kristoff," Elsa said with a commanding tone and an intent look on her face. "Explain."

Kristoff looked helplessly at Elsa, who looked at Anna who sighed, "Oh, brother," she breathed out emphatically.

"So for the past couple of months, he's been appearing out of nowhere, being more annoying than usual, until he finally got Kristoff to join him in the party," Anna glared at Kristoff.

Kristoff raised his hands in mock surrender, smiling sheepishly, "It's a bro thing, Anna."

"Anyways," Anna continued. "He said he wanted to surprise you, so you'd have no choice but to say yes."

"So, I told him," Kristoff chose the moment Anna paused to speak up. "If you did something you _personally _put your effort to, Elsa's bound to say yes."

"To which I agreed completely," Anna nodded, absentmindedly leaning against Kristoff. "So I gave Hans the sketch I found on your desk—"

"That's why my sketch disappeared?" Elsa suddenly exclaimed. "I thought you said you didn't know."

"Well, what did you expect me to say?" Anna asked, then she added a sarcastic edge to her voice. "_I gave it to Hans so he could surprise you!_"

Elsa smiled sheepishly, "Point taken."

"When Anna gave that piece of paper to him, he looked a kid on Christmas and he was literally jumping, and saying—_This is it!_" Kristoff chuckled at the memory. "You'd think he discovered the map to Atlantis with all the excitement."

_**No.**_ _  
_

"So, what did he do?" Elsa asked curiously, again, that sinking feeling in her gut came back.

"I'm not entirely sure about that," Kristoff scratched the back of his head, frowning in consternation.

"I think he said he'll _make _something," Anna added, the same look on her Kristoff's face was seen on hers.

_**Listen to me.** _

"Remember that art camp we went to years ago?" Anna asked Elsa, dramatically gesturing as she went on. "You know, the one where you did ice sculpting and I went with painting even though I was horrible?"

Elsa lips twitched into a smile, "Yes, I remember."

Another dramatic sigh escaped Anna's lips, "Turns out, Hans also went there, a year before us and he worked with metal, minerals, gems—you name it."

_**What if I tried to be sweet?** _

"He mentioned all those things a bit too quickly, but I think he's planning on making some sort of... jewelry?" Kristoff offered.

"Maybe a brooch?" Anna added, looking at Kristoff who nodded and said. "Yeah, something like that."

"Well, past is in the past," Anna shrugged, tugging at Kristoff's arm and pulling him away. "Well, Elsa, you're date's here, so we better go."

**_As in, sweet: I-poured-all-my-heart-and-effort-in-that kind of sweet?_**

"Sorry, I took a long time, Elsa," Rogan apologized, smiling shyly at Elsa. "There were a lot of people, here."

"It's fine," Elsa forced a smile on her face, trying not to frown, she took a sip.

"Would you like to dance?" Rogan asked shyly again, this guy was anything but confident, he sweet but so painfully shy and awkward at times. It's a good thing that he was kind of cute. _Ex__cept... _Elsa thought absentmindedly.

She cleared her throat, "Sure, Rogan, why not?" Elsa smiled, although she wanted to do anything but dance. Kristoff was right, she has been dancing all night, and her feet were killing her.

They were dancing, Rogan seemed to be enjoying, and Elsa was trying to endure. A few minutes later, the party song cut off and the music turned slow, the lights dimmed and next thing you know mostly everybody was having a romantic moment. Somebody cut in front of Rogan and pulled Elsa away from the dance floor. In the dim lights, she couldn't see clearly the face behind the mask, _Why is he wearing a mask anyway?_

"It's alright if you ask the bloke to let you sit down," whispered the voice in her ear, as the arms of the person it belonged to wrapped around her waist, making it look like they were slow dancing. He pulled back a bit.

"What?" she squinted in the dark, trying to look at his face.

"You shouldn't be wearing such killer heels," she saw him smirk at her. _Hans. _"Dear, Ice Queen."

"_Hans?_" she jerked but didn't pull away.

The smirk was still there, if anything it became even positively bigger, "Looks like Rogan's here. See you, you're highness."

He pulled away and bowed, then he walked away, disappearing into the crowd just as Rogan reached her. The night passed by in a blur, and Elsa didn't see Hans afterwards, you'd think after everything, Hans would do something less anticlimactic than what he did, but eh, guy has his reasons. Wear a mask, approach the girl, say something, smirk at her and leave. Nope. No last dance I'm afraid. Elsa took Hans's advice, and she just talked with Rogan for most of the night, he was a bit of a bore, but still bearable. It was already past midnight when the party had ended and everybody had gotten home.

He walked towards the building, and stopped directly in front of it, just below Elsa and Anna's dorm window. He removed his hands from his pocket and crouched down, picking up a piece of rock and flinging it in the air with enough force so it would hit the sister's window without breaking it. Hans repeated this for about two or three times before it opened.

"What are you—Hans?" Elsa glared at him.

He grinned at her, "Come down."

"No, are you—"

"Oh, _Elsa!" _Hans shouted, then he kept making random noises just to annoy her even more.

Elsa looked behind her and then half-shouted, "Will you _shut up, _you're going to wake Anna up?"

"Then come down here," Hans grinned cheekily at her again. "I'm not about to go Romeo and climb up there."

Elsa groaned, "Ugh, fine," and she closed the window.

When Hans saw Elsa he walked towards her, "Took you forever."

"It was _five _minutes."

"So, how was your night with Rogan?" he smirked.

Elsa stared at him with obvious disbelief, "Really? We're going to talk about _that _now?"

Hans blinked, then he sighed and shook his head, "No, I came with a delivery."

Hans stepped forward, closing the distance between them. He reached out and touched her face, he just stood there looking into her eyes without saying a word.

Then he stepped back, "Close your eyes."

"What?" Elsa frowned at him confusedly.

"Just do it, will you?" he sighed, sounding resigned as he moved to stand behind her. "Are your eyes closed?"

Elsa closed her eyes with a little shake of her head, "Yes."

"Alright," she felt Hans moving behind her, then she felt his arms reaching forward, like he was about to hug her, and she felt him leaning against her. "Now, open your eyes."

She did.

Elsa gasped.

There was a necklace dangling in front of her eyes, the pendant was a single snowflake—the one that she drew—intricately patterned and embedded with aquamarine that accentuated the details of the snowflake. It _shined _under the moonlight, and it was absolutely beautiful.

"I thought I'd put together a little something," Hans murmured behind her as he clasped it around her neck. "It took a little effort and a little bit of convincing, because my third brother didn't want to share the materials he had in the store he was managing, I did the best I could. I hope you at least _pretend _to like it."

Like it? Elsa _loved it._

"Now would probably be the best time to say something," Hans cleared his throat. "Elsa?"

When Elsa turned around there were tears in her eyes, making Hans frown as he cupped her face in his hands, "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, stupid," a shaky laugh escaped her lips. "Thank you."

Hans smiled, "It's the least I can do to apologize for being such an asshole all the time."

"I'm sorry too," Elsa said quietly. "So this is you being _I-poured-all-my-heart-and-effort _sweet, huh?"

Elsa swore she saw Hans blush when his lips twitched into a lazy half-smile, "Yeah, I guess."

"That's nice," Elsa smiled up at him. "So, do you do this with all the girls?"

"Nah," he grinned, he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, but somewhere dangerously close to Elsa's lips. "Just you."

"I guess I'm special," Elsa answered with a teasing tone.

"Yeah, you kind of are," Hans smiled, then he pulled away. Bowing slightly and extending his hand he said, "So is the offer for that last dance still open, your majesty?"

Elsa lifted a shoulder, "Maybe," she grinned. "Convince me."

Hans's smile turned into a grin, he reached out and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close, "As you wish."

* * *

Sorry for the lack of update/s, the internet wasn't cooperating with me.

I actually (sort of) have a headcanon for Hans's 12 brothers.

Rogan is the name of one of the characters in _Legend of the Void_.

After that I'll be working on a multi-chapter fic., or not?

_**Hm.**_

God knows how lazy I can get. XD

**Hannah **- I have no idea if you'll be able to read this but: The story before this was a one-shot that I posted on tumblr sometime ago, and admittedly not my best. The ending is just supposed to hint about what might/could have happened in their "relationship". It's complete BS, I know, sorry. :)))

Guys, I'm really sorry about this, but I'll be taking a break for a couple of days, sadly. I've been drafting and redrafting Cinderella II so many times I still can't get it right, and I've been completely uninspired for the past couple of days, so I know some of the stories I've been posting are really crappy.

I need ideas. _Desperately need ideas._

_**And as always, my thanks to everyone for taking the time to read this, I hope you all enjoyed!**_

Cheers!


	15. Bowling

I feel like you guys might be getting tired of Modern AU, I hope your not, it's fun using this kinds of settings. :))

**troopper17 **- thanks for the idea! :D

**Rhika** - here's a thank you, and an I'm sorry for waiting semi-patiently. :))

**adrilabelle** - I'll be using the idea you gave me tomorrow. :3 that's a great idea too.

* * *

Disclaimer: Frozen belongs to Disney.

* * *

**Bowling - Modern AU**

Elsa stared at the _outside world_ longingly, wishing she could be out there instead of _this _godawful place—_where _is this godawful place, exactly? Inside a _bowling alley. _Elsa was naturally gifted and could be great at any thing if she tried hard enough, but there was one thing that she _always _managed to make a big fool out of herself of, and that was bowling.

The first time she went bowling was with Anna and her parents, that didn't end up to well, so Elsa _avoided _the sport like a plague, until she got into college and Anna managed to persuade her to join them, that went horribly too and the day barely passed with her dignity still intact. So after graduating, she busied herself with managing her family's law firm, and every time Anna asked her to join them, she would decline. She always had an excuse _not _to go bowling.

Except for this _particular _day.

Elsa was trying hard to wipe away the terrified expression that was surely showing on her face, and she tried to suppress an annoyed sigh. _Why did I ever agree to come here? _She regretted her decision the moment she got in Hans's car, but she knew she could no longer back down because her dad gave her a week off and everybody knew she had nothing better to do but stay inside her house doing, well... _nothing._

And that was when Hans, a partner in the firm, decided to take invite her, Anna, and Anna's boyfriend, Kristoff, to go bowling with him. Obviously, Elsa _declined _but Hans and the others still managed to drag her with them. Of course, the entire thing was Hans's fault, it _always _was. The two of them had a bit of a rivalry going on. It started way back in college, since all four of them had known each other since then. Elsa was two years advanced, which is why she ended up being in the same year as Hans was.

They fought over grades, over being president, over being representative for competitions, over being Head of a committee— they fought over _everything. _It always ended up as a tie, but sometimes one of them would come on top, but neither of them would ever admit it.

When they graduated, Elsa worked for her father's firm, and Hans worked for the rival firm. Cases where the two of them were on opposite stands always had high publicity, _everybody _wanted a piece of their action, and any judge or jury appointed in those cases knew hell would be upon them in no time.

There wasn't any ties in court, one of them always came out victorious, but the number of times one was victorious over the other was generally... _a tie. _Until on day, Hans appears in her father's firm, and somehow he ends up as a partner there, and it seems like the only reason why he was there was to _torment _her.

Hans, being Hans, invited her to go bowling, she would have said no but he insisted, and Hans was _very _persuasive, all he had to do was tell her it was a challenge, mock her for letting him win by throwing the towel before the fight even started, and Elsa was _in, _completely forgetting how _horrible _a bowler she was.

Now she would have rather allowed Hans to gloat at her instead of _completely _humiliating herself in front of her rival.

This was not good.

Nope.

Not at all.

This was _very _bad.

Very, _very _bad.

"Alright, darling, what's up with the long face?" Han asked, breaking her out of her reverie.

She glared at his smirk, "Nothing's wrong, _darling._"

"Alright Kristoff, you go first," Anna said, patting Kristoff on the arm.

Kristoff nodded and stood up, he took a 9 pound, green ball and tested the feel of it before walking and stepping in front of the lane. In a motion that lacked grace, Kristoff released the ball, they watched it go down the lane, knocking over six pins. He waited for his ball, and on his second shot, he managed to knock all remaining pins, save for one.

"That's not so bad," Anna said, kissing him on the cheek.

"You're getting rusty, Kristoff," Hans grinned at him.

Kristoff waved his hand in the air, "I haven't played since junior high, I need to warm up a little."

"Alright, my turn!" Anna volunteered excitedly, her ball was a red one. Her movements were more graceful than Kristoff's but it was still a bit clumsy, despite that, she managed to knock over most of the pins, but as luck would have it, the remaining two pins were a split.

Hans whistled lightly, "That's going to be hard."

"Just aim for one, Anna, like I taught you," Kristoff coached her.

Anna concentrated and let the ball go, the ball hit one pin, and it flew, hitting the other pin.

"Yes!" Anna screamed gleefully.

Kristoff kissed her on the lips, "Told you I'm a good teacher."

"Never doubted you for one second," Anna grinned, sitting down beside him.

"Is everybody here _that _good?" Elsa muttered darkly, glaring at the lane in front of her, wishing she could disappear. _Or are they just lucky? _

"Honey, if you think that's good, watch what _I _can do," Hans smirked at her, standing up and picking up his ball, his was black.

_He can't be _that _good, can he?_

In one fluid motion, Hans let the ball roll, his form was obviously better than Kristoff's and Anna's and his movements were _graceful. _

_He can._

Elsa almost wanted to bury herself when she saw that bowling ball knock down all the pins.

"Psh," Kristoff waved his hand in the air, while Anna clapped beside him. "Of course you're going to hit a strike."

Elsa wanted to stand up and run away. _Maybe I can still sneak out, maybe they won't no—_

_"_Well, love, it's you're turn," Hans was standing in front of her, his figure towered over hers, covering her in his shadow, making her feel particularly smaller than she already did. She swallowed and stared at the sky blue, bowling ball Hans was giving her.

Elsa bit her lower lip, "I uhm... I'm not really feeling good, so I..." she stood up slowly, starting to walk away. "So I'm going some... where."

She smiled sheepishly and hurriedly turned around, but Hans caught her wrist and pulled her towards him.

"No running away, doll," Hans smirked at her, the grip on her wrist tightened.

"Will you stop giving me nicknames," she glared at him, trying to push down the bad feeling in her gut. "Or I'll..."

"Or you'll what?" he raised one eyebrow slowly, almost sadistically. "You'll beat me in a game of bowling?"

Elsa swallowed hard and shrank back, "No, I—" she bit her lower lip, trying to pull away from his grip.

"Wait," Hans frowned, then he broke into a grin. _Of course _he's _quick to catch on. _Elsa thought smugly just as Hans exclaimed— "You don't _know _how to play, do you?"

Elsa could only glare at him, she felt her cheeks heating up, and because of her paler than normal complexion, she knew her face was probably putting a tomato to shame at the moment.

"Well _that's _a surprise, there's finally _something _this perfect little lady _can't _do!" he exclaimed, obviously enjoying her plight.

"I'm _not _perfect Hans, I have my flaws," she tugged harder, freeing herself from his grip and holding her wrist to her chest, glaring murderously at the man in front of her.

"Yes, you do have flaws," he nodded, smirking even more. "But this is the _first _time you're actually going to show _one._"

_At least he stopped with the nicknames. _Elsa thought glumly.

"Anna, why didn't you tell me Elsa didn't know how to play?" Hans asked, the huge grin was still plastered on his face. "I would've brought a camera."

Anna shrugged, decidedly not interested, and obviously annoyed that Hans interrupted her and Kristoff, "Why don't you just use your phone?"

"Because today," Hans looked back at Elsa. "Is a _very _special day."

Elsa groaned again, she wanted to run away until the entire thing was over but her feet remain rooted to the groaned.

Hans reached out and took her hand in his, pulling her to the lane with him.

"We've got to remedy your little problem, highness," Hans gave her the bowling ball. "Here."

She glared at the ball but took it anyway.

Then she felt Hans pressing himself against her and wrapping his arms around her, resting his hands on top of hers.

"Try not to enjoy this _too _much, Westergard," she warned him darkly.

"I'm going to _try, _but it's really hard when you're pressed against me like this," he whispered into her ear, making her shudder. "How about _you _try not to enjoy this."

She managed a scoff, "The only time I'll enjoy being _this _close to you is in _your _dreams."

"Trust me, love, you're in them _a lot _of times," he chuckled, with their close proximity, Elsa felt his chest vibrate.

Elsa stepped on his toes, making Hans hiss in pain.

"You were saying?" Elsa asked in a sweet voice, smiling.

"Nothing," Hans muttered through gritted teeth.

"Hey, are you two going to bowl or are you just going to stand there and cuddle all day?" Anna asked loudly, making some people within earshot turn to look at them. Elsa jerked away, but Hans kept a firm grip on her, not allowing her to break free from his grasp.

"Now then, _honey, _shall we get this over with?" he asked, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I told you, stop—"

"Giving you nicknames, I know, I know," he said dismissively. "Try and get a strike first."

"That wasn't what you said earli—"

"Oh, hush before I kiss you."

And that effectively shut her up.

Elsa was glad Hans couldn't see her face, else he would've seen how red it was.

"Ready?"

Elsa nodded stiffly.

"I want you to breathe in and out slowly," Hans commanded in a gentle tone. "Relax, Elsa, if you don't your movements will be jerky and the ball will be more inclined to go to the gutter instead of hitting the pins."

Elsa only nodded again.

"Don't think about how _horrible _the outcome will be, think about what your doing at the moment, how you want to look like when you move and after you release the ball," Hans continued to talk.

"Still cuddling!" this time it was Kristoff who shouted, Anna snickered beside him inelegantly.

This got no reaction from either persons they were teasing, it didn't look like they heard Kristoff at all.

"Looking graceful will give people something else to talk about other than how horrible the end result is," Hans chuckled behind her. "I'd know, I kept my dignity afloat with that method for over three years, took me awhile to get a hang of the damned sport so I could rub it in my brothers' faces that I _finally _beat them."

"Cuddling!" Kristoff shouted again, followed by Anna shouting. "Come on, you guys! We don't have all day!"

Elsa's head suddenly whipped back, staring at Hans curiously, completely ignoring Anna and Kristoff, "You mean you were bad at this before?"

"Everyone _is_, Elsa, you don't just become _pro _the first time, even the prodigies need practice," Hans smiled down at her. It was one of _those _moments. Elsa realized. When Hans looked like a normal human being instead of the devil personally coming to earth to torture her. "So, are you ready, darling?"

Elsa rolled her eyes and looked back at the lane, "Yes, _darling, _I'm ready."

She listened to Hans explain to her how she should move, the basics of what she should do instead of just walking over there and throw the ball like it doesn't matter. With his instructions and tips in mind, Elsa stepped forward, Hans let go of her completely, stepping back, and for a moment, a part of her wished he hadn't let go. She shook the thought off, went through the motions and released.

Elsa turned back with a proud grin on her face, forgetting completely that Hans was the one she just rushed over to hug, absentmindedly, like he was on autopilot, Hans hugged her back, lifting her up a few inches from the ground before kissing her softly on the cheek, the two just grinned at each other like idiots, unaware that half the people in the bowling alley had stopped bowling to _watch _them.

"I'd say our matchmaking was quite a success," Kristoff murmured, a hint pride was evident in his voice.

"Good idea telling Hans to take us bowling," Anna grinned, elbowing Kristoff lightly on the ribs. "I'd almost forgotten how much Elsa hated this sport until you brought it up."

"I'm a genius, I know," Kristoff commented, wrapping his arms around Anna. "They really have good chemistry, don't they?"

"True, they make a cute couple," Anna nodded, cuddling closer.

Suddenly the two leaped away from each other like they just got burned, they were both blushing slightly despite the smirks on their faces, Elsa punched Hans's arm non to gently, and then the two just laughed.

"They'd make a great couple," Kristoff said again, grinning slightly. "You know, once they get past potential murder."

"True, true," Anna nodded, intertwining her fingers with Kristoff while they both, like a quarter of the other people in the building, watched the Hans and Elsa together.

"I wonder what they're talking about?" Kristoff said aloud curiously.

"Probably hurling insults at each other as usual," Anna shrugged nonchalantly.

"Don't they look _too_ happy to be insulting each other?"

"They're _always _happy when they're insulting each other, Kristoff."

Kristoff fell silent, "Good point."

"Hm," Anna mused curiously. "I wonder why Hans kissed her on the cheek twice though, it's a miracle Elsa didn't punched him again for that."

"Just ask them," Kristoff nodded towards at the two. "Here they come."

And _what_ was Hans and Elsa talking about?

Elsa rushed and hugged Hans, "Did you see that?" she asked him proudly.

"That was great!" he practically shouted, catching her in his arms and kissing her on the cheek. "I knew you could do it."

"Yeah, I've got a pretty decent teacher," Elsa shrugged, her arms wrapped around his neck.

Hans winked, "Guess this means I can't give you nicknames, huh?"

"Oh, don't worry, it's not yet the end of the world," Elsa rolled her eyes. "I might allow a nickname or two when I'm in the mood."

Hans tilted his head and was about to kiss her, when suddenly Elsa pushed him back and they both simultaneously leaped away from each other.

"Hans!"

"Sorry, force of habit," Hans scratched the back of his, smiling sheepishly at her.

She shook her head and punched him arm, "Really, you should be more careful."

"So when are you telling Anna and Kristoff that their matchmaking isn't going to work?" Hans winced and rubbed his arm, half tempted to take her in his arms again. "That we're _already, _actually dating."

"I don't know," Elsa shrugged grinning, her face flushed. "It's kind of fun stringing them along like this."

"Yeah, I'm kind of enjoying this too," Hans stifled his laughter by coughing. "Imagine their reaction when they find out that we've been dating for almost two years and a half."

"When that happens, I'll be sleeping at _your _place," Elsa shuddered at the thought that suddenly occurred to her. "I don't want to be interrogated by Anna."

"Sure, love," he kissed her on the cheek, Elsa rolled her eyes at the nickname, but Hans has been calling her that more absentmindedly than when he uses other names just to annoy her, so she really didn't mind. The two of them walked back to their seats.

"So how come you didn't punch him the second time he kissed you?" Anna asked, and Elsa could see her sister visibly trying not to sound or look too curious.

"I figured, since this is the first I'm proud of myself for bowling, I'd let it slip,"Elsa shrugged easily.

"Does that mean if I help you get more strikes, I can kiss you again?" Hans asked her eagerly, beaming at her childishly.

"Don't push your luck, Westergard," Elsa smirked at him, waving him off.

"Maybe later," Hans just shrugged, sitting down.

"Later," Elsa repeated more quietly, taking her seat beside him.

Then two proceeded to ignore each other, and wait for their respective turns.

Kristoff and Anna looked at each other, silently communicating with their eyes.

_What was that about?_

_Don't know._

"So how about we cuddle next, Kristoff?" Anna asked, pulling Kristoff up and towarda the lanes, dismissing the thought earlier completely.

"Your wish is my command, princess," Kristoff grinned at her as he followed her.

Hans and Elsa looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Do you think we're rubbing off them too much on them?" Elsa asked him. "Kristoff actually sounded like you, except sweeter and less like an asshole."

"Doesn't matter," Hans bit back a smirk as he looked at her, his emerald eyes were twinkling with pride and mischievousness. "You're my _queen_ and you love me anyway, _even_ if you think I'm an asshole."

"Undoubtably one of my many flaws."

Anna and Kristoff had their backs turned against Elsa and Hans, so Hans took this oppurtunity to draw Elsa in for a kiss full on the lips, simultaneously keeping an eye on the other two and enjoying the sensation of her lips and tongue against his.

Elsa was grinning when she pulled away, "Maybe if you weren't such a great kisser, I'd be hating you just a bit more."

"Oh, love, you already hate me enough," Hans leaned against his char, smirking as he looked down on Elsa. "And plus, I'm the best kisser you'll ever find."

"Shouldn't I test that theory and kiss another?" Elsa raised an eyebrow at him teasingly, crossing her arms.

"That wasn't a theory," Hans frowned at her, growling slightly, "And you don't need anybody else."

Elsa didn't bother stifling her giggle, looking at Hans playfully. "I don't _need_ anybody else. Probably."

"_Elsa_,"Hans practically groaned like a little kid.

Elsa pulled him down by the collar of his shirt, kissing him on the lips, briefly teasing him with her tongue, "Yes, Hans?"

"Nothing," there was a loopy grin on her face, it's one of those rare smiles you'd arely seen on Hans, because only Elsa was capable of drawing out that smile of his.

They pulled away, just as Kristoff and Anna turned around and did a little victory dance together because of their strike and spare respectively.

"Elsa?" Hans whispered without looking at her.

"Yes?" she asked, keeping her eyes on her sister and Kristoff.

Hans's hands crept toward Elsa's, they intertwined their fingers together.

"Have I ever told you I love you, before?"

"I can't really remember," a small smile formed on Elsa's lips, "Do you mind saying it now?"

"Anytime," Hans hid a small smile. "Everytime."

"Good."

"I love you."

Elsa smiled and leaned against Hans, she'd just make up an excuse about it with Anna and Kristoff later. Right now, she didn't care. Life was good. _Maybe bowling isn't so bad after all._

* * *

So, what'd you think?

I guess I'm really just in the desperate need of an Inspiration-sucker-punch.

I really had no idea what I was talking about half the time, I played bowling with my dad and cousin before to pass the time, a few years back during school break. I was the "just let the ball roll, who cares about form" kind of player. The highest I've ever gotten in those consecutive days was probably a hundrrd and twenty something, still better than my cousin but worse than my dad on his bad day.

But it's been about two or three years, so I'm probably really horrible now.

**_And here's my thank you to everyone who's troubled themselves with reading this. You guys are always amazing._**

Hope you enjoyed!

Cheers!


	16. Compilation 3

**troopper17** - glad you liked it, I read your idea and the conversations just popped into my head :D

**Rosylicious78** - thanks for the review, glad you enjoyed it. :D

**adrilabelle** - so sorry I can't post the nerd!Hans fic today, internet crashed before I got to save it and I'm still trying to get past my frustrations of having to rewrite it :( :))) I'm glad you liked the other story though. :D

**Duchess Cerise** - so, uhm, I'm not sure if you're going to be able to read this but, I'm glad that while you don't trust Hans, at all, you're still interested to see the end of the story. :)

Here are a ten random (unconnected) stories, each containing _exactly_ 100 words. All written in Hans's point of view.

Now, is probably the best time to ask: What the hell was I thinking?

Enjoy!

_hopefully_

* * *

Disclaimer: Frozen belongs to Disney.

* * *

**Clandestine**

I bowed, and I pressed my lips on her hand.

I don't reveal my identity. Despite my mask, she already knows who I am.

She always knows that it's me.

I always dance with her, and these dances always leave a bitter taste in my mouth, as I know it does her.

For it's only in masquerades that we can pretend we are different people, and be in each other's arms like we _belong_ there.

Any other day and we'll be ridiculed and left in ruins.

The song ends.

Our night ends.

"Until the next dance, your majesty."

"Until then, Prince."

* * *

**Deception**

Of all the pains I've gone through in my life, _this_ is the most unbearable.

It hurts more than anything I've ever had to endure as I was _punished_ for simply breathing and _existing_.

I _loved_ her.

I loved, and loved completely.

I failed to see that things were _too_ good to be true, and I let the Queen imprison me unequivocally.

I gave her the means to tear me down.

_"I played you."_

My mind.

_"I fooled you."_

My heart.

_"If only someone _could_ actually love you."_

My soul.

_"Foolish, prince."_

But this is a punishment that I deserve.

* * *

**Betrayal**

I've long since thrown away my conscience.

To obtain what I want, I must be unrelenting, brutal, and indubitably merciless.

I can't afford to feel anything _but_ the desire to have my own thirst quenched and fully satiated.

All that matters _must_ be me, and everything that _I_ want to covet— but it seems Fate has a different plan.

I am wary of _anything_ that doesn't have to do with the goals I've painstakingly planned for.

Which is why I am completely wary of this Queen _and_ my unfamiliar desire.

It seems that I've been betrayed by my own _heart._

* * *

**Disarmed**

It's such a pity that I kept myself dangling on foolish dreams and immoral principles for _too_ long.

If I didn't, then my side of the story might have had a better chance at _happy_ ending.

I'm not seeking anybody's pity, I know how blinded I was by my own ambition, and revenge is still keeping perilously close to committing _another_ crime.

There's _only one_ thing that's keeping me at bay— and that is my acceptation that _she_ holds the power to strip me of my monstrosity.

Who would have thought that the Queen's smile could completely _disarm_ a man?

* * *

**Punishment**

A love where you can only look at another person is really futile, but even as I say that, I am _exactly_ in that position of futility.

I will never be able to admit how much it breaks me to long for something I will _never_ possess.

I was given my chance long ago, and I threw it all away in my quest to be king.

Through my selfishness, I lost the love she could have _possibly_ given me.

And by allowing me to stay by her side, my Ice Queen has condemned me with the _worst_ punishment of all.

* * *

**Honesty**

I only cared about myself, but she captured my heart and thawed the ice that kept it from beating.

She caught me off-guard.

Before I knew it, I was protectively holding her in my arms, and I was terrified that my selfishness might end up hurting her.

The Queen's my only weakness, the only one I'd forsake everything for.

"Are you alright?" I whispered into her ear.

"Am I supposed to say yes?" her voice broke, but she kept her chin stubbornly high, even as she leaned against me.

"No," I replied gently, caressing her. "You're supposed to be honest."

* * *

**Kiss**

Your restlessness crackles in the air palpably, so I close the distance between us with long, purposeful strides.

I don't waste any time for preamble. Drawing you in my arms urgently, your lips parted as you gasped with surprise.

I claim your lips with mine, and use my tongue to tease you, and taste you. You taste like _wine_, which tells me about your stressful day.

Your hands come up and tangle themselves in my hair, pulling me closer, and deepening the kiss.

Tonight you're _not_ the people's Queen.

Tonight you are my wife, and you belong _only_ to me.

* * *

**Yours**

I'm not exactly sure what finally led my curiosity to get the better of me, but the words escaped my lips, inquisitive and unrestrained, "Do you truly love me, my Queen?"

"Are you always so _doubtful_, Prince?" she raised one regal eyebrow.

"_Terrified_, really," I admitted quietly.

"Terrified?" she seemed taken-aback.

"Yes," I nodded, clarifying. "Of _pretenses_."

"Like yours?" she asked me with a teasing smile. "From a time so long ago?"

"Yes."

"Do not fear, Prince," she smiled at me. "My heart is yours _completely_."

I took her hand, relieved, kissing it gently, "As mine is yours, my Queen."

* * *

**Ecstasy**

It infuriates me what this woman is capable of causing in me.

I hate that she has the ability to make me yearn for her so lustfully and helplessly.

Trailing soft kisses on my lips, to my jaw, to my clavicle, to my chest, to my abdomen, and tantalizingly _further_ downwards, always teasing and taunting with her feathery, light kisses and her hypnotic touch.

Making me explode in rapture and pure bliss, and making me come undone like an inexperienced schoolboy.

How maddening and remarkable it is that the Queen, with her effortless grace, renders me to completely _lose control_.

* * *

**Cold**

My body has completely adapted to the cold, and I've learned to understand the emotions the coexists with it.

My_ Queen's emotions._

Her frustration.

Her fears.

Her _excitement._

The cold doesn't bother me.

Especially not when her touch makes heat spread through me like wildfire.

The cold also keeps me _grounded_, reminding me of her awe-inspiring abilities— but I don't need to fear being turned into an _ice statue_ to keep me from hurting her, _or_ those she loves.

I'm no saint, but I'm _not_ the Devil either.

Not _anymore_.

_Not_ when I've found _where_ I truly want to _belong._

* * *

I feel like such a horrible person, for some odd reason. :))

I ended up writing in first-person POV.

And they're all Hans's. :))

_AND _I can proudly say that each stories have _exactly _100 words. Which is hard because I don't really like limiting myself like this, but it was fun, so I hope you enjoyed reading them.

I just chose a bunch of words, and played with whatever story I could write that revolves around them.

As you can see, I tried to survive without using their names. XD

Random trivia: The conversation between Hans and Elsa in **Honesty **is a real conversation between me and my friend. I just re-used it because it kinda made sense in the story. :)) yeahhh random things I do. XD (additional random trivia: I said everything Hans said inside the quotation marks in **Honesty**, and afterwards I just thought our entire conversation just had a poetic ring to it. XDDD)

_**As always, thank you for taking the time to read this, I appreciate it. :)**_

Cheers!


	17. AN 2

So sorry to say that this is not a one-shot. :))

I'll be inactive for a couple more days, I've been busy lately and I've only managed to fall asleep every time I get home.

Would now be a proper time to ask for a bit of encouragement?

I might stop writing one-shots for a while, I'm planning on writing a multi-chapter fic. :3

Wait for that, I guess. :D

(But I really promise I'll make it worth your while.)

(I promise.)

(please?)

Anyways, my thanks to everybody who has been patient enough, and neared with me all through out.

Cheers!


	18. AN 3

Hi guys! Have you been patient?

Okay, actually being patient doesn't really matter if you're not waiting but... let's all [pretend to] be enthusiastic for a couple of seconds cause... I'm back!

I was _supposed _to write a one-shot.

But so much was going on in the story and I didn't think it would be appropriate to put it up as a one-shot anymore.

I didn't want summaries all over the story and a few inserted conversations, because even then I would probably reach ten thousand words for the one-shot and it's going to end up leaving readers empty, and I don't really like settling for those kinds of stories; and I wouldn't want to throw that kind of _long _story onto you guys.

Imagine more than ten thousand words, and the characters only converse 4 or 5 times. Maybe some writers and readers can work with that, but I can't.

So...

Yeah.

**PROLOGUE IS UP.**

_Thanks._

Cheers!


	19. Cinderella II (Prequel)

Preview: _Cinderella II_

* * *

Disclaimer: Frozen belongs to Disney.

* * *

**Cinderella II**

"Come out Hans I know it's you," Anna called out leaning against the tree in a very unladylike manner. "I know you're the one who's been following us."

From the tree branch, Hans smirked and shook his head. Anna watched him swinging down and jumping gracefully. At least that was one thing he remembered to be graceful about.

"So what gave me away, princess?" Hans leaned against the tree beside her, the smirk on his lips never dissipating.

"You're not very good at hiding," Anna couldn't suppress the goofy smile that came on her face, she rolled her eyes and shook her head at the silliness.

"I suppose not," Hans shrugged, but not making any move to look at Anna, and Anna didn't move either, they both just leaned against the tree quietly. Then Hans cleared his throat. "You convinced Elsa to come here, why?"

"Because I wanted to see you," Anna replied quietly, looking away from the trees and looking at Hans just as Hans turned to look at her with a surprise looked.

But the surprised look dissolved away into more of an understanding, his lips quirked into a half smile and for a while he basked in the way Anna's eyes look. He never failed to notice how blue it was. Ironically enough, her eyes were a lighter blue, almost arctic… like ice, but still holding gentleness and warmth.

"Can I say something crazy?" Hans whispered very softly, his smile never disappearing.

Anna mentally shook her head out how stupid those words sounded, but she shrugged and nodded at him, "I like crazy."

Hans grinned at her but promptly redirected his eyes to look back at the stars afterwards, "I wanted to see you too." _The stars are dull tonight_, Hans thought decidedly, almost ruefully.

There was silence between them wasn't awkward, but it still hung in the air heavily like the clouds before rainfall, then Anna spoke—

"I wanted you to know that I forgive you."

Hans didn't speak. He didn't know what to say, and he knew that Anna wasn't done talking. There was something else. You can't just say _I forgive you, _to someone like _him. _Not impossible, no, just excruciatingly difficult. Or maybe it was impossible

"But I'm not doing this for you," Anna continued talking, and Hans released an understanding sigh, the two of them kept looking at the stars. "I'm doing this for myself."

_Of course, I understand. _But he doesn't say it out loud. He's focused on trying to see if the stars would shine any brighter, but they don't. They were just dull, and lifeless, glimmering but not holding any sort of appeal for Hans.

"Because I'm tired of being angry, sad, and feeling like I'm carrying a big burden on my shoulders," Anna gave Hans a sidelong glance, watching him with his eyes castdown, his chest rising and falling as he breathed quietly; listening. "I know that at some point, I'm still going to keep having nightmares, and you're the bogeyman but…"

"But?" Hans prompted gently, looking at her for a brief moment before looking away again.

"But it beats having to see you as a monster every time I see your face."

"Thank you," Hans whispers gently, sighing and wondering how things could have been if he didn't turn out the way he did. And because he didn't know what else he could say, he just said again, "Thank you."

"Why ask Elsa to come here?" Anna looked around the forest, pointing to everything that was the Southern Isles. "Why Elsa?"

"Why not _you_?" Hans asked with a bitter chuckle. Anna was caught off guard that she could only nod, but then she forgot that Hans wasn't look at her so she managed to murmur an affirmation to prompt Hans to continue. "I should have asked you, not Elsa. But why Elsa? Why her when the person I truly, and deeply hurt is her little sister?" his voice sounded cold, colder than any storm Elsa could conjure, Anna shuddered.

Hans chuckled softly again, his entire demeanor softening and becoming more relenting, "Everybody wants to know what my motive is for bringing Elsa here."

"What do you tell them?" Anna finally found her voice.

"I tell them…" Hans trailed off, he clenched his fist and shut his eyes tight. Anna watched him, he looked so different, now that she wasn't as naïve as she used to be, and now that she knew even the most trustworthy looking people could betray you, Anna could see how guarded Hans was, the only thing she couldn't completely grasp was how guarded he was. "I don't know."

Anna expected this reply, she reached out and tugged at the sleeve of his inexpensive navy blue coat, this was the first physical contact they've had since they started talking, "_Please, _don't hurt Elsa," there was a silent plea in her voice.

"I can assure you, Anna," Hans replied, placing his gloved hand on top of Anna's. "Elsa's not here because I want to hurt her." Why the bloody hell would he hurt her? Hasn't he done enough? Or was he more of a monster? Maybe he would hurt her unknowingly in the end. That would be worse. Oh, but it was right up his alley, wasn't it? He seemed to hurt many people, he lost count actually.

"What if she gets hurt?" Anna asked with a small, scared voice. "I don't want her to get hurt the way I did when you walked away."

It took all of Hans's strength not to let Anna feel him tense up at her words. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to banish the betrayed look that glimmered in Anna's eyes when he finally revealed his real intentions. His mind drifted to how broken Elsa had sounded, and the way the light seemed to dull from her eyes when he was still keeping up with his charade, telling her that it's her fault that Anna died. Hans felt his heart got wrenched from his chest. Remorse was the worse punishment he has ever had to carry, he didn't understand it because he never thought he was capable of it.

"She doesn't have anybody like Kristoff to catch her, Hans," Anna continued, her voice still painfully soft.

"I can't hurt Elsa _that _way." Hans whispered, unable to stop his voice from breaking, "I have no right to hurt her _that _way," _I have no right hurting her in _any _way. _He lets go of Anna's as he stepped back, hiding himself again in the shadows. Then he said in a louder, harder tone, "There's _nothing_ for me to walk away from, Anna," and finally, before completely disappearing—

"Especially _not _from_ Elsa._"

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

Are you excited? I am. *self support* XD

It's because I finally managed to grasp how the story will go.

_Finally._

I know this says _preview, _but you won't actually find this _in _the story. It's just a prequel of sorts.

I'm making another compilation, this one's going to have parallels to fairytales, epics, ballads, poems, short stories, etc. I'll be stumbling across. Suddenly I find using those old stories and giving them an iceburns twist is fun. (yeah, I'm a sucker for helsa, sorry XD don't worry, you'll find substantial amount of Kristanna, Hanna and non-icest Elsanna, and probably a touch of Kristelsa somewhere in them too, but it will be HELSA, because Helsa is my OTP) I already have a few ideas for a couple of stories. I'm actually planning on doing something with _The Snow Queen, _*evil smile* I swear, the ending's already at the tip of my fingertips, it's going to be a short one but it's going to be... oh you'll find out soon enough.

You guys are all great, and I just want you to know how awesome you are, and thank you for reading my stuff.

Cheers!


	20. Note 4

Hey guys!

I'm setting this compilation to _complete_ now.

As said in the prequel for _Cinderella II_, I'm starting a new one.

Thanks for everything.

**Thanks for reading!**

Cheers!

(also, the first story you'll see in that new compilation is _Cinderella, _the first one. I've edited it, so it's not completely the same when you read that one.

Thanks again. :D)


End file.
